Teijo Shimazu
by The Masked Writer 200
Summary: Teijo Shimazu is a Soul Reaper from Squad Three when Captain Otoribashi was the head of Squad Three. Teijo gets lost in Hueco Mundeo and must head to Las Noches to find answers.
1. Chapter 1

Teijo Shimazu

Chapter I

Teijo Shimazu was a resident of district 8 of the South Rukon District. He had hazel eyes, black hair, he looked to be a 21 year old male, and 6 feet tall. He was soft spoken, quiet, friendly and determined. His dream was to become a powerful Soul Reaper so he could protect the people he cared for. He entered the Shin o Academy and worked really hard to graduate. Teijo graduated near the bottom of his class of the advance class. He was amazing at healing kido, some say that he could be just as good if not better than Captain Retsu Unohana, he was good at other kinds of kido. He was average with hoho and hakuda, but he was terrible at Zanjutsu. Teijo would lose in ever fight with swords. Teijo would keep trying to get better, but all his efforts failed.

When Teijo graduated he was assigned to Squad Four of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He was one of the lowest ranking Soul Reaper in Squad Four, but his healing skills were greatly appreciated. Teijo didn't make that many friends in Squad Four, but almost everyone in Squad Four were friendly towards Teijo. Since he graduated from the Shin o Academy Teijo was unable to acquire a Zanpakuto of his own until one day during a mission in the World of the Living, Teijo and a few others from Squad Four were sent to take care of wounded Soul Reapers. Teijo heard a Soul Reaper's cry off in the distance so he want to see if he/she was all right. When Teijo arrived to the source of the cry he found a big Hollow. This was Teijo's first time seeing a Hollow up close and he was scared. The Hollow was twice the size of Teijo, the Hollow had red and black scales covering it body with a tail that had ball with spikes on it. The Hollow's mask had one yellow eye and razor sharp teeth and its claws were also razor sharp. The Hollow attacked Teijo with its tail. Teijo dodged the attack and fried hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho, at the Hollow. Only to find that the Hollow was able to absorb the kido and gotten stronger from it. Teijo believed that he was going to die, so he fell to his knees and looked at the Hollow in fear. The Hollow swung its right claw at Teijo.

_'This is it, isn't it? I am going to die here. I am not ready to die. I haven't done many things as a Soul Reaper... I am not able to protect anyone if this is the strongest I am. I... have failed...' _Teijo thought as the claw came closer. When the Hollow's claw hit Teijo there was a big cloud of dust. Three Soul Reapers, from the same squad Teijo was from, came just as the Hollow's claw hit Teijo. The Soul Reaper were felt fear to Teijo die and got ready to draw their swords.

But when the cloud of dust dissipated the three Soul Reapers and Hollow saw Teijo still standing with a scythe holding back the Hollow's claw. Teijo's scythe was five feet long with a sliver handle and black blade. The three Soul Reapers were in awe to see Teijo with a strange Zanpakuto. The Hollow roared and tried to attack again by swinging its tail. Teijo cut off the Hollow's tail and then he jump and sucked the scythe into the Hollow's head, killing the Hollow. The three Soul Reapers that saw Teijo kill the Hollow ran to him.

"Teijo. Since when did you have a Zanpakuto?" The first Soul Reaper asked.

"I never had a Zanpakuto till now." Teijo answered.

"I have never seen a Zanpakuto like that before." The third Soul Reaper said.

"Same here." The second Soul Reaper agreed.

"Yeah. I never seen a Zanpakuto like this before." Teijo responded.

"Let's get back to the Seireitei and give our report to Captain Unohana." The first Soul Reaper suggested.

Teijo and other three Soul Reapers went back to the Seireitei. When people heard that Teijo got a strange Zanpakuto and that he killed a Hollow, no one could believe it. So there were some Soul Reapers that wanted to see if Teijo was that good. Teijo would get challenged to duels, some were with wood swords and other with their Zanpakutos. Teijo would lose most of the wood sword duels, but win every Zanpakuto fight. All the fights that Teijo won were with those Soul Reapers that were not seated officers. After two years Teijo became the Third Seat of Squad Four by working hard, winning fights with other Soul Reapers, and most importantly by unlocking his Shikai, Seishin abareru hito by defeating a Gillian that entered the World of the Living. Seishin abareru hito was a small hook on Teijo's right middle finger that could rip the Spirit Energy from any Soul Reapers and Hollows and there was a guard from the hook that went up his whole arm, along with the hook Teijo had a small one handed scythe that he used to cut the Spirit Energy.

Some time after Teijo became Third Seat of Squad Four, the lieutenant of Squad Three, Hanako Utada, came to Teijo one day and said,

"Teijo. I heard that you are good with that scythe of yours and I wanted to see for myself. Would you like to duel me?" Hanako was a woman who was 5 feet 5 inches with brown eyes and brown hair. Hanako was kind, but not so warm. She wore glasses because her eye sight was damaged when she was young.

"You want to duel me Hanako?" Teijo questioned.

"What do you say?" Hanako asked with a smile on her face.

"Alright. I accept your duel Lieutenant Utada." Teijo said.

Hanako led Teijo to Squad Three's training grounds. Hanako turned to face Teijo and she asked,

"Ready to begin?"

"Ready. Is this a duel to the death Lieutenant Utada?"Teijo asked.

"This is duel to test each of our abilities. The duel will end until one is unable to continue." Hanako said.

"Alright Lieutenant Utada." Teijo said.

Hanako and Teijo drew their Zanpakutos. Hanako's Zanpakuto was a average katana with a orange handle. Hanako and Teijo ran towards each other. Teijo spun his scythe around him then slash from the right at Hanako. Hanako blocked Teijo's attack then pushed the scythe away. Hanako noticed that there was a crack in her blade.

_'Teijo's scythe cracked my blade with one attack? Is his Spirit Energy that strong?' _Hanako thought to herself while she looked at her Zanpakuto surprisingly. Hanako stabbed her Zanpakuto into the ground and she said,

"Spring forth...Stern Pain."

Then Hanako was enveloped with a bright orange light then Teijo saw Hanako with a dagger with a orange handle and black blade.

"This is Stern Pain. Any part of the body that she touches explodes." Hanako said.

"If your going to use your Shikai. Then I will use mine." Teijo placed the blade of his scythe on his right middle finger then said, "Now bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito."

Teijo was enveloped with a black aura then Teijo cut the aura with his small scythe in his left hand.

"This is Seishin abareru hito. With the hook on my right middle finger I can rip out the Spirit Energy of any Soul Reaper and Hollow and with the small scythe in my left hand I can cut off the Spirit Energy that I grabbed and use it to restore my Spirit Energy." Teijo finished.

"So it looks like both of our Shikais are deadly at close range and are able to cause the enemy to stop fighting after a few hits." Hanako said.

"It would appear that way. Now let's continue." Teijo said.

"I agree." Hanako responded, then she and Teijo ran towards each other again.

Hanako went for Teijo's chest, but Teijo blocked Hanako with his small scythe and then went to slash his hook at Hanako's right shoulder. Teijo's hook hit Hanako and she jumped back. Hanako noticed at there was a blue line coming from her shoulder and it ended at Teijo's hook.

"How!?' Hanako exclaimed.

"As I said. When I have Spirit Energy on this hook I use my scythe to cut it off. The longer the Spirit Energy line is the more Spirit Energy I can absorb once I cut it off from the target. Now watch as you lose all feeling in your right arm." Teijo said then ran towards Hanako's right shoulder where he first hit with his hook and cut the line. Hanako saw her Spirit Energy get absorbed by Teijo and she felt her entire right arm go cold, but she used this chance to slash Teijo's left leg. Teijo notice Hanako too late to block or dodge. When Hanako slashed Teijo's left leg there was a small explosion. Teijo saw his left leg brunt and bloody. Both Teijo and Hanako were in pain, holding the part of their body that was damaged and breathing heavily.

"Your good." Teijo said.

"Your not bad yourself. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Hanako asked.

"I learned it from watching other Soul Reapers fight. I would try to copy the moves I saw and try to come up with my own moves in my room during any free time I had. It took a long time to get this far, but I can still go farther if I try hard enough." Teijo answered.

"I can see that you've come far and I congratulate you Teijo Shimazu, Third Seat of Squad Four." Hanako bowed in respect of Teijo.

"Thank you Lieutenant Hanako Utada from Squad Three." Teijo bowed back in the same respect.

Suddenly Teijo and Hanako heard clapping. When they turned to see who it was clapping they saw the Captains of Squads Three and Four. Captain Rojuro Otoribashi, captain of Squad of Three, and Captain Retsu Unohana.

"Captain Otoribashi. Captain Unohana. What are you doing here?" Teijo and Hanako asked at the same time while bowing down.

"We heard that my lieutenant and Captain Unohana's third seat were dueling so we came to see it. When we got here you two unleashed your Shikais." Captain Otoribashi said.

"I am pleased to see how far you've came since you were assigned to my squad Teijo. Your fight with lieutenant Hanako has shown that progress." Captain Unohana smiled.

"Thank you Captain Unohana. That means a lot to me." Teijo said.

"I am pleased with you Hanako to let Teijo shown how much he has improved." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Thank you Captain Otoribashi." Hanako said.

"Now come Teijo we have work to do." Captain Unohana said.

"Yes Captain." Teijo said while he resealed his Zanpakuto then followed Captain Unohana.

Teijo's life after that was easy going. Captain Unohana allowed Teijo to train anyone from Squad Four who asked for it. Teijo was happy with his life as a Third Seat. Teijo and Hanako would often train with each other and they became really close friends. Five months went by when Teijo meet with Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen from Squad Five.

"Lieutenant Aizen, its a good to see you again. What brings you here today?" Teijo asked.

"Teijo Third Seat of Squad Four you are hereby assign as the Lieutenant of Squad Three." Aizen said.

"Lieutenant of Squad Three? What happen to Lieutenant Utada? Did she get transferred to a different squad" Teijo questioned.

"Lieutenant Utada was killed on a mission. She was protecting her fellow squad members from a couple of Gillians. Captain Otoribashi has requested you to be his new lieutenant and Captain Unohana approved." Aizen said.

"I don't now what to say... Thank you... I guess." Teijo said,but he felt his heart sink deep within him and lied to Aizen.

"Its no big deal. Let me be the first to say "Welcome Teijo Shimazu, Lieutenant of Squad Three." Aizen said.

"I am a lieutenant now." Teijo said with false joy in his voice. _' I am truly sorry about you, Hanako. I wish that I became a lieutenant a different way then your death. I will miss you greatly.'_ Teijo thought sadly.

"No. Your not a lieutenant just yet. You will be next month. Now I have to go, Captain Hirako has a few things for me to do. Congratulations Teijo Shimazu." Aizen said then walked away.

Teijo just stood where he was and thought to himself,

_'I can't believe that I am going to be a lieutenant. I can't believe that Hanako died. She was a great friend and its because of her I got stronger. I am going to miss her.'_

A month passed and Teijo became the new Lieutenant of Squad Three under Captain Otoribashi. Teijo felt sad that he had to leave Squad Four, but he would visit any time he had free. Also in his free time Teijo would train some Squad Three members or read books and eat peaches. One of the things Teijo didn't like about being a lieutenant was the paper he had to do and the lieutenant meets. Since becoming a lieutenant, Teijo became friends with Lieutenant Aizen from Squad Five. Aizen and Teijo would often talk about anything that came to their minds.. Teijo also became friends with Captain Otoribashi.

After seven years of being the Lieutenant of Squad Three Teijo meet up with Captain Otoribashi.

"Captain Otoribashi." Teijo said bowing down.

"Teijo. Having a good day?" Captain Otoribashi asked.

"I am. I wanted to ask you something." Teijo said nervously.

"What is it Teijo? If your having a problem yo can tell me." Captain Otoribashi reassured Teijo.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me unlock Bankai?" Teijo asked holding his breath.

Captain Otoribashi didn't answer Teijo right away, he stood there looking at Teijo.

"I am sorry for asking. Its just that I want to get even stronger so I can protect my friends for harm." Teijo said feeling sorry because it wasn't his place to have a Bankai, he thought.

"Well that is a worthy cause to get stronger, but are you ready for a Bankai?" Captain Otoribashi asked.

"I have been training for the past ten years. I think am ready to unlock Bankai." Teijo answered.

"You've been training already? When did you start? You've only been my lieutenant for seven years." Captain Otoribashi said surprisingly.

"I have been training ever since I was the Third Seat of Squad Four, Captain Otoribashi. I have increased my Spirit Energy, me and Seishin abareru hito have fought many times, but I unable to materialize Seishin abareru hito into this world. I thought it through and I decided that if I want to unlock my Bankai, I need some help. Can you help me Captain Otoribashi?" Teijo asked.

Captain Otoribashi could see the determination in Teijo's eyes and he could see that Teijo had some power to back his words. Captain Otoribashi closed his eyes, smiled, and put his hand on Teijo's head then said,

"Teijo. You've worked so hard to get where you are today and you want to go farther. I will help you unlock Bankai Teijo."

Teijo was overjoyed that Captain Otoribashi would help him unlock Bankai. When Teijo was jumping for joy Captain Otoribashi said,

"I will give you advice to achieve Bankai, but you can only use Bankai under two conditions. One the lives of you and your fellow Soul Reapers are on the line. Two I give you permission to use Bankai."

"You've got a deal captain." Teijo shook his head in joy.

"Then we begin tomorrow at my house at noon." Captain Otoribashi said.

"I'll be there. See you tomorrow captain." Teijo waved good bye to Captain Otoribashi and went to train for tomorrow. When Teijo left Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Aizen came walking by.

"So Rose, your going to help Teijo to unlock his Bankai." Captain Hirako said.

"You heard all that Shinji?" Captain Otoribashi asked.

"Me and lieutenant Aizen heard. Do you really think think he can pull this off Rose?" Captain Hirako asked.

"I do. I can sense something about Teijo." Captain Otoribashi said.

"I feel that Teijo could become a great captain if you can teach him to control his Bankai." Captain Hirako said with a censored look.

"You feel that Teijo's Bankai would prove uncontrollable?" Captain Otoribashi asked.

"All Bankais are dangerous if the Soul Reaper can't control it." Captain Hirako said.

"What does Lieutenant Aizen think. Do you think that Teijo could pull off Bankai?" Captain Otoribashi turned to Aizen."

"I think that Lieutenant Shimazu could unlock Bankai." Lieutenant Aizen said.

"You have a lot of confidence in Teijo, Aizen." Captain Hirako said surprised.

"Lieutenant Shimazu is a friend and I will support him." Lieutenant Aizen said with a smile.

_'Something doesn't feel right in Sosuke's smile'_ Captain Hirako thought to himself.

The next day Teijo meet up with Captain Otoribashi to unlock Bankai_._

"To unlock Bankai you must materialize and subjugate your Zanpakuto Spirit." Captain Otoribashi told Teijo.

"I know that, but how do I that?" Teijo asked.

"You must pull you Zanpakuto Spirit into this world." Captain Otoribashi said.

"How do I do that?" Teijo asked again.

"I unlock my Bankai by going into my Zanpakuto's inner world and pulled him out." Captain Otoribashi explained.

"I can go into my Zanpakuto's inner world, but he refuses to come out. I tried to materialize Seishin abareru hito, but all attempts failed." Teijo said.

"You must force them out. I had to fight my Zanpakuto in both his inner world and again out here. It was hard, but I managed to succeed. Now place your Zanpakuto on your lap and go into his world." Captain Otoribashi instructed.

Teijo placed his scythe on his lap, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When Teijo opened his eyes, Teijo found himself in Seishin abareru hito's world. Seishin abareru hito's world was a huge grassy field with a big lake and trees. Teijo was in awe of the beauty of what he saw. Then a man in black pants and tailcoat. He had hazel eyes with sliver hair. The man was the same size as Teijo.

"Seishin abareru hito. You ready to come with me to the real world?" Teijo asked with determination in his voice.

"You've been trying for ten years and you've been unsuccessful ever time." Seishin abareru hito said.

"I know, but today is the day that I unlock Bankai." Teijo exclaimed.

"You are determine. Then draw you scythe and prove that to me." Seishin abareru hito said then held his right hand out in front of him and Teijo's scythe formed in his hands.

Teijo drew his scythe and prepared to fight Seishin abareru hito. Teijo and Seishin abareru hito clashed scythes, but Seishin abareru hito managed to cut Teijo across his face from his upper right eye to his nose.

Captain Otoribashi could see Teijo's face start to bleed where Seishin abareru hito cut in his inner world.

"Careful Teijo. Your Zanpakuto can kill you before you unlock Bankai." Captain Otoribashi said being censored from his lieutenant.

Teijo and Seishin abareru hito were in the mist of their fight when Seishin abareru hito said,

"Teijo. Tell me why do you want to unlock Bankai?"

"I want to unlock Bankai to protect my friends." Teijo answered.

"I don't want to protect your friends Teijo. What you want to protect is different from what I want to protect!" Seishin abareru hito shouted.

When Seishin abareru hito said that Teijo grew angry and ran as fast as he could towards Seishin abareru hito. Teijo grabbed Seishin abareru hito's face and threw him so hard that he vanished.

Captain Otoribashi was waiting for some sign from Teijo when he saw Seishin abareru hito came out from Teijo's scythe. Teijo woke up and readied himself to fight again.

"Teijo what happen!?" Captain Otoribashi asked shocked.

"Captain Otoribashi this is my Zanpakuto Spirit, Seishin abareru hito. I threw him into this world." Teijo said.

"You threw him?" Captain Otoribashi questioned.

"He did and I am pleased that he was. Now Teijo lets finish this." Seishin abareru hito said.

"I agree Seishin abareru hito." Teijo agreed.

Teijo and Seishin abareru hito continued their fight.

Teijo and Seishin abareru hito's fight continued till the next day and both of them were bleeding and dirty, but both still can fight. Captain Otoribashi was still watching when Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Aizen came walking by.

"Rose. What you doing?" Captain Hirako asked.

"Hi Shinji and Lieutenant Aizen. What are you doing here?" Captain Otoribashi asked.

"We came by because we came to how Teijo doing." Captain Hirako said.

"Teijo and I have been here since noon yesterday. He has been fighting against Seishin abareru hito." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Seishin abareru hito?" Aizen asked.

"That is his Zanpakuto. Teijo has been fighting him since noon yesterday without taking a single break." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Since noon yesterday without a break? How can he do that?" Aizen asked.

"Teijo is just that determine to unlock Bankai."Captain Otoribashi said.

"Why is Teijo pushing himself so hard. He could get himself killed." Captain Hirako said.

"He could, but Teijo is determine to prove himself to everyone. He told me that before he entered the Shin o Academy when he lived in district 8 of South Rukon. He had no friends and family. He had to live by himself since he could talk. He originally came from district 73 of South Rukon, but he made his way to district 8 robing and savaging whatever he could. He would get into fights and lose every time. Teijo wanted to prove to everyone that he could more than just some kid. When he found out that he could use healing kido so he used it to heal people in exchange for food and water. When he came of age to entered the Shin o Academy he was well known as a healer, but he lacked fighting skills. He barely made into the advance class and graduated near the bottom of his class. Then he was assigned to Squad Four. While he was there he didn't make any friends there and the members of Squad Eleven who pick on him and beat him up. His whole life Teijo was picked on, beaten up, he had no friends, but he wouldn't let all that keep him down. He trained and trained very hard to get here today and he just wants to get stronger." Captain Otoribashi said with pride in Teijo.

Sosuke Aizen looked at Teijo fighting Seishin abareru hito and just smiled. Shinji saw Aizen smile and thought,

_'There is that smile again. What is Aizen planing?'_

Teijo and Seishin abareru hito were breathing very heavy and Seishin abareru hito said,

"Teijo. Why don't we just finish this?"

"Let's." Teijo nodded.

Teijo and Seishin abareru hito charged towards each other for the finishing blow. Teijo and Seishin abareru hito swung their scythes and clashed. The clashed caused a black aura to form. Captains Otoribashi and Hirako and Lieutenant Aizen covered their eyes. When the aura faded Captains Otoribashi and Hirako and Lieutenant Aizen saw Teijo standing with two scythes in place of his arms that were five feet long.

"Bankai...Tsuinsupirittogadeninguaisu." Teijo said with a calm voice. Captains Otoribashi and Hirako and were amazed to see Teijo's Bankai. Aizen smiled again. Captain Otoribashi walked over to Teijo and said,

"Teijo... You did it. You have a Bankai. Whats your Bankai's name?"

"Its Tsuinsupirittogadeninguaisu. Just like my Shikai, I can rip out Spirit Energy from anyone, but my Bankai doubles to amount I take and it doubles the pain that my Shikai causes when I rip Spirit Energy out." Teijo answered.

"When your in Bankai how can you grab stuff?" Captain Hirako asked.

"I use these six digits that hid in the scythes. Also the scythes can shorten to two feet and back to five feet." Teijo explained and showed the Captains then fell to the ground. The Captains were worried, but when they hear Teijo snore the just laughed and Captain Otoribashi brought Teijo to his room.

For the next two years Teijo continued to be the Lieutenant of Squad Three. Teijo only used his Bankai a few times since he unlocked it and that was to train with Captain Otoribashi. Teijo was on the roof of Squad Three barracks looking at the night sky and stars when he heard,

"Emergency Captains' meeting. All Captains report to the Squad One barracks at once for a emergency meeting!"

"Emergency Captain's meeting this late... I wonder why. If I ask Captain Otoribashi what's wrong, he'll tell me not to worry. I am going listen to the meeting. Maybe I can help." Teijo said to himself and went off the the Squad One barracks.

When Teijo arrived at the Squad One barracks he hid below a window and made sure that he didn't make a sound. Teijo got there when Head Captain Yamamoto said,

"Captain Rojuro Otoribashi of Squad Three, Captain Shinji Hirako of Squad Five, Captain Love Aikawa of Squad Seven, Lieutenant Hachigan Ushoda, and Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru are hereby assigned to investigate the Vanishing Souls Case."

_'Vanishing Souls Case? What is that? I guess I am going to have to follow Captain Otoribashi and the other four. Damn if only I got here sooner.' _Teijo thought and then followed Captain Otoribashi_._

Teijo was following his captain from a distance hiding among the trees. Teijo didn't see a tree because he was watching the group of Captains and Lieutenants. When he did noticed the tree he sidestepped and tripped on tree root and fall. Teijo landed in front of the group and Captain Otoribashi said,

"Teijo!? What are you doing here? You should be back at the barracks."

"I am sorry Captain Otoribashi, but when I heard about the emergency Captains' meeting I had to hear what it was. I got there when you were sent out so I followed you and a tripped on a tree root and fell on my face." Teijo said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Teijo. You shouldn't be here. Go back to the barracks." Captain Otoribashi ordered.

"I am sorry Captain Otoribashi, but I am not going back. I am going to help you." Teijo said crossing his arms and looked away.

"Fine Teijo you can come, but your going to be in trouble when we get to the barracks." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's go." Teijo said then he, Captain Otoribashi, Captain Hirako, Captain Aikawa, Lieutenant Yadomaru, and Lieutenant Ushoda ran off to the place where Squad Nine Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna of Squad Nine were last heard from. Teijo was faster then rest so he arrived before everyone else, but only to encounter Lieutenant Kuna. She was wearing a strange mask.

"Lieutenant Kuna. What is that strange mask your wearing." Teijo said.

Lieutenant Kuna didn't answer and attacked Teijo with a series of kicks. Teijo drew his scythe and blocked Lieutenant Kuna.

"Lieutenant Kuna! What are you doing!? Why are you attacking me!?" Teijo yelled at Lieutenant Kuna, but Lieutenant Kuna just continued to attack Teijo. Teijo defended himself as best he could.

_'What is this power? It feels like Lieutenant Kuna has become more like a Hollow then a Soul Reaper.' _Teijo thought to himself while he fought off Lieutenant Kuna.

Lieutenant Kuna then roared loudly and flew at Teijo and prepared a massive kick.. Teijo used his scythe to block Lieutenant Kuna's kick, but Lieutenant Kuna managed to break through the scythe and kick Teijo in the middle of his chest with a massive amount of force. Teijo was sent flying backwards. Teijo saw Captain Hirako, Captain Otoribashi, Captain Aikawa, and Lieutenant Yadomaru fighting Captain Muguruma and he was wearing a strange mask too.

"Teijo!" Captain Otoribashi shouted.

"Forget about him for the moment Rose. Teijo will be fine." Captain Hirako said while he held off Captain Muguruma and holding Lieutenant Sarugaki under his left arm.

Teijo continued to fly backwards and he finally stopped when he hit trees. Teijo didn't get knocked out, but he was barely able to stand up. Teijo fell to his knees and he could barely see someone walking towards him. When the person came closer Teijo felt a massive amount of pain hit him and white paste started to come from his mouth.

"How unexpected. I didn't believe that I would find you here... and your undergoing Hollowfiaction. I still have use for you. I'll come back when I am done with Captain Hirako and the others. Don't move now." The person said. Teijo saw the person walk away before he passed out.

Teijo woke up in his Zanpakuto's inner world and it was night for the first time he was there.

"Seishin abareru hito! Where are you!? Why is it night here? It was never night when I came here before." Teijo said out loud.

Teijo looked around and called out to Seishin abareru hito, but with no luck. Then Teijo saw someone standing, waiting for him.

"Who are you? Where is Seishin abareru hito? What have you done with Seishin abareru hito?" Teijo questioned the man.

"Your such a fool Teijo." The man laugh.

"How do you know my name?" Teijo gasped.

"I know everything about you Teijo. Because I am Seishin abareru hito!" The man said.

The clouds parted and Teijo saw himself. But he was wearing white clothes and he had white skin and hair. He also had black eyes with yellow iris and black fingernails.

"Your Seishin abareru hito? How?" Teijo asked.

"You have much to learn. You fool." The White Teijo laughed.

Teijo woke up and looked around to see where he was. Teijo wasn't where he was when he passed out.

"Where am I?" Teijo asked.

Teijo saw just white sands, died trees and a few rocks. Teijo found his scythe next to him and it wasn't broken.

"When did my scythe get repaired?" Teijo asked himself then he noticed a rock by his feet with a note. Teijo picked up the note and read it.

"If you want to live head to Las Noches to the west. P.S. Welcome to Hueco Mundo Teijo Shimazu."

Teijo gasped when he read the note.

_'Las Noches? Hueco Mundo? The person who wrote this note knows my name.?' _Teijo thought and looked around.

"Head to Las Noches in the west. How did I came to Hueco Mundo? It looks like I would find the answers at Las Noches." Teijo sighed sadly and started to head west towards Las Noches.

"Captain Otoribashi... What happen to you and the others. Maybe I'll find that out too if I get to Las Noches." Teijo said as he walked the desert of Hueco Mundo.

Teijo had begun his long and lonely journey for Las Noches. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Teijo was at the end of the first week of walking the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Teijo had no idea how far Las Noches was, but he had questions and Las Noches held the answers. So far Teijo didn't encounter any Hollows and he wondered,

_'If this is Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows. Then why haven't I seen any, but the very little ones.'_

Teijo spent the next week the same. On the fifth day on the third week he ran into a little colony of standard Hollow. About 13 to 20 Hollows were there. Each Hollow were different in size and appearance, but all of them attacked Teijo once they saw him. Teijo drew his scythe and begun to fight the Hollows, but as he fought he felt something inside him stir and Teijo noticed that his attacks became a bit more vicious then normal. Teijo had no idea what he felt, but he couldn't think about at the moment. When Teijo finished the last of the Hollows Teijo said,

"Well that wasn't bad... What was the feeling I felt? I am sure it was nothing. Now I must continue towards Las Noches."

Teijo put his scythe on his back and continued walking. At the end of the third week Teijo was walking when stumbled upon a group of huge Hollows.

"These Hollows aren't the same as the ones I encountered the other day. Their Spiritual Pressure is instance even at this distance. I must be careful." Teijo said to himself.

Just then Teijo saw the ground around him get darker. Teijo looked up and saw another huge Hollow. This Hollow had a spider like body that was black with white lines, crab claws, and a elongated head with two blue eyes and no mouth and a hole in the middle of his chest.

"What's this? A Soul Reaper, here in Hueco Mundo. What a surprise." The Hollow said.

"I had no idea that Hollows were able to talk." Teijo said.

"You know nothing of Hollows. I bet you have on idea what kind of Hollow I am." The Hollow said annoyed.

"The ugly kind of Hollow... No wait scratch that because all Hollows are the ugly kind, but no I don't know what kind of Hollow you are." Teijo responded.

"That wasn't funny Soul Reaper. Anyway, I am Kumogani. I am a Adjuchas class Menos." Kumogani said.

"A Adjucha!? Are the ones over there Adjuchas too?" Teijo asked.

"Yes they are and they have driven me out of my home. I am stronger then they are, but the numbers were against me and a piece of my right legs was devoured." Kumogani said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Teijo asked.

"When a Gillian becomes a Adjucha, they must continue to devour other Hollows or fear turning back into a Gillian. When that happens the Gillian won't be able to become a Adjucha again. But if a piece of a Adjucha gets devoured they can't become a Vasto Lorde, but also they don't become a Gillian again." Kumogani said.

"I never knew that. I take it you wanted to become a Vasto Lorde?" Teijo questioned.

"I did at first, but its been soon long since I became a Adjucha and all my attempts to become a Vasto Lorde failed, I don't care anymore. I don't know what I want now." Kumogani said. "Why are you here anyway Soul Reaper?" Kumogani asked.

"I didn't come here be choice." Teijo said.

"I don't think anyone would ever freely choose to come here." Kumogani said.

"I was in the Soul Society when something strange happened to Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna. They had strange masks on and their Spiritual Pressure felt like a Hollow's. I was kicked by Lieutenant Kuna and passed out. When I woke up I was here with a note saying for me to head to Las Noches." Teijo finished.

"Las Noches. Why would you go there?" Kumogani asked.

"I don't know other then if I want to live and have my questions answered." Teijo answered.

"You will never make it there all by yourself. I could help you." Kumogani suggested.

"Why do you want to help me? I am a Soul Reaper and your a Hollow. We are supposed to be enemies" Teijo said confused of Kumogani's offer.

"I have nothing better to do and I feel that there is something about you that just tells me to join up with you, but I will only help you if you help me kill those Adjuchas over there." Kumogani said.

"How can I trust you?" Teijo asked.

"If you didn't trust me then why are we talking to each other?" Kumogani said.

"That makes a lot of sense. Kumogani you've got a deal. I'll help you kill those Hollows over there and you can tag along with me to Las Noches." Teijo said.

"That's the deal. Now let's go Soul Reaper." Kumogani said.

"My name is Teijo Shimazu." Teijo informed Kumogani.

Teijo and Kumogani ran towards the Adjuchas. On their way Teijo placed his scythe on his right middle finger and said,

"Now bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito."

Teijo had his hook and little scythe to fight the Adjuchas with. Kumogani fired a Cero at the Adjuchas and killed one instantly. The Adjuchas were caught of guard and went down easily. Teijo killed the last Adjucha by using his hook to take the Adjucha's Spirit Energy and absorbed it into himself. Kumogani saw what Teijo did and asked,

"What was that you just did?"

"It is the power of my Seishin abareru hito. I can absorb the Spirit Energy of any Soul Reaper and Hollow to heal me or I can discharge it into a attack causing massive damage." Teijo answered then fell on one knee in pain and felt that stirring feeling again,but the stirring was worst than the last time Teijo felt it.

"Teijo! Are you going to be alright?" Kumogani asked.

"I think so." Teijo said _'There is that feeling again, but this time it was more intense.' _Teijo thought to himself.

"Thanks for helping me kill those Adjuchas Teijo. I couldn't have done it without you." Kumogani thanked Teijo.

"It was nothing. Now shall we head to Las Noches?" Teijo asked.

"Then let's go Teijo. I know the way to Las Noches." Kumogani said.

"Its to the West right?" Teijo questioned.

"No Las Noches is to the North_. _You've must haven gotten lost." Kumogani said.

_'What!? The note told me to head West to reach Las Noches. If what Kumogani says is true, then did the note tell me to head West instead of North?' _Teijo wondered.

Teijo, now with Kumogani, headed North towards Las Noches. They fought Hollows along there way and won every battle. After each fight Teijo could feel the stirring inside him get worst. While resting for a bit Teijo and Kumogani talked.

"Teijo what was your life back in the Soul Society?" Kumogani asked.

"Why do you want to know Kumogani?" Teijo asked.

"Its only polite for people who are traveling together to get to know more about each other." Kumogani answered.

"Well that is true. I'll start when I graduated from the Shin o Academy and was assigned to Squad Four of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Teijo said.

"Did you become a high ranking officer when you graduated from the Shin o Academy?" Kumogani asked.

"No I didn't. I barely made it to the advance class and graduated near the bottom of my class. I was lucky to even become a Soul Reaper." Teijo said.

"But from what I saw, I find that hard to believe." Kumogani said.

"That was because of years of hard work Kumogani. I started near the bottom of Squad Four. I didn't even have a Zanpakuto when I joined. I was average with hoho and hakuda. I was good at kido, but my strongest skill was healing kido. It was said that I could have been better the best healer in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads like Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana. I was really bad at Zanjutsu. I couldn't wield a sword to save my life. As I said, I never got a Zanpakuto until one day I was sent to heal wounded Soul Reapers and went up against a Hollow." Teijo said.

"I see. Did you become a high ranking officer after that?" Kumogani asked.

"I did, but after hard work and winning fight with other Soul Reaper. I became the Third Seat of Squad Four. When that happen Lieutenant Hanako Utada of Squad Three wanted to see if what she heard about me was true. She asked me if I wanted to duel her and I said yes. The first duel we had was interrupted by our Captains who were impressed of both of us. After that we would train together and have lunch together. We became real

close friends and I wanted to tell that I loved her, but I never got the chance." Teijo said sadly.

"Why didn't you Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"Because when I finally worked up the courage to tell her that I loved her, Lieutenant Aizen from Squad Five informed me that she died defending her squad members from a group of Gillians and that I was assigned her spot. I never felt sadder before I did then. When she died I never felt the same way I did to her to any other girl in the Soul Society. I would often visit her grave and just stand there and talk to the grave." Teijo said.

"I am sorry Teijo." Kumogani said.

"Don't be. That was a long time ago. So I became the Lieutenant of Squad Three. I unlock my Seishin abareru hito during my time as the Third Seat of Squad Four. Seven years after becoming the Lieutenant of Squad Three, I unlocked my Bankai. Tsuinsupirittogadeningusaisu. I was happy unlocked it, but after sometime I learn that my Bankai limits my movements. I don't really care for Tsuinsupirittogadeningusaisu. So I don't use unless I have no other choice. Then some time after that, the strange thing I told you about Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna happen and then I was here in Hueco Mundo and meet up with you." Teijo finished his story.

"I see that you went through a lot Teijo."Kumogani said.

"I did, but I just want to get stronger. I think this journey to Las Noches will help with that one way or a another." Teijo said. "What's your story Kumogani?" Teijo asked.

"My story is nothing like yours Teijo. I was a human in the World of the Living, I died and became a Hollow. Ate other Hollows and became a Gillian. Ate Gillians and became a Adjucha and moved to the surface got a piece of one of my legs devoured and after a while I found you." Kumogani said.

"What do you mean 'moved to the surface'?" Teijo asked.

"I used to live in the Forest of Menos before a came to the surface." Kumogani said.

"What is the Forest of Menos?" Teijo asked.

"The Forest of Menos is where most of the Hollows, Gillians, and Adjuchas live. There are Hollows every where down there. We have to avoid that placed at all cast." Kumogani warned.

"Then we'll just have to avoid the Forest of Menos." Teijo suggested.

Kumogani nodded.

"Well I say we continue the journey to Las Noches." Teijo said standing up and facing towards the North.

"I agree. Let's go." Kumogani agreed.

Teijo and Kumogani continued headed North towards Las Noches. After years of wandering and fighting Hollows they finally could see Las Noches in the distance.

"Kumogani look. Its Las Noches. We've found it." Teijo said

"We have Teijo. After years of wandering in this desert. We finally made it." Kumogani said.

" Soon all my questions will be answered." Teijo said.

Teijo and Kumogani held their heads in pride and headed towards Las Noches. Just then Runuganga appeared before them.

"Your dare try to intruded into Las Noches. I will not allow it." Runuganga roared.

"Who is this Kumogani?" Teijo asked

"Its Runuganga. He is called The Guardian of the White Sands. He guards Las Noches from intruders." Kumogani answered.

"But we're not intruding Las Noches. I was told to come to Las Noches." Teijo informed.

"I was never told that you were allowed into Las Noches. Now begone to the Forest of Menos." Runuganga said then opened a sinkhole that Teijo and Kumogani were sucked into.

Teijo and Kumogani then found themselves surrounded by Hollows and Gillians.

"Kumogani is this the Forest of Menos?" Teijo asked.

"You would be correct Teijo. This is the Forest of Menos." Kumogani answered

The Hollows and Gillians came closer to Teijo and Kumogani. Teijo then felt that stirring feeling inside him again.

"Kumogani. Get back now Get away from me." Teijo warned and grunted in pain.

"Teijo wants happening?" Kumogani asked.

"Just get away from me!" Teijo yelled.

Teijo started to scream and white paste came out of his mouth then started to form a mask.

_'A mask? What's happening to you Teijo?'_ Kumogani wondered as he ran from Teijo.

Teijo's mask took shape. It was in the form of a hood that covered his face so you couldn't see the face and went to the base of his neck. Teijo drew his scythe and laughed.

"I am going to have fun slaughtering each an every one of you. Whose first?" Teijo laughed.

The Hollows and Gillians roared. The Gillians fried Ceros at Teijo, but Teijo spun his scythe around and deflected the Ceros. Then Teijo jumped high into the air and stabbed a Gillian in the head and stood in the handle and rode the scythe down the Gillian. As Teijo did that, he laughed. When Teijo hit the ground he just continued to slaughter the rest of the Hollows and Gillians. Kumogani watch Teijo slaughter the Hollow and Gillians without mercy. Teijo saw the last Hollow run away and he went to go after him, but Teijo stopped and grabbed the mask then started to rip the mask off his face while he screamed,

"No. You will only be weaker without me. Nooooooooooooo."

Teijo tore off his mask then Teijo fell to the ground. The mask broke into pieces upon hitting the ground. Kumogani came to see if Teijo ok.

"Teijo are you all right?" Kumogani asked.

"What happen to me?" Teijo asked while he was out breath.

"I don't know. That mask did something to you." Kumogani said and pointed to the pieces of the mask on the ground.

Teijo looked at the pieces of the mask and Kumogani said,

"Your Spiritual Pressure felt like a Hollow's Teijo."

"I felt it too. It was the same thing when I fought against Lieutenant Kuna that night. Her Spiritual Pressure felt like a Hollow's and she had a mask like a Hollow's... Before I passed out and woke up here I remember someone walking up to me and said that I was undergoing something. What was called... OH! I remember they called Hollowfication." Teijo said.

"Hollowfication?" Kumogani questioned.

"I have no idea what this, but I think I am going to end up like Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna. I must find way to either to undo this or learn to control it." Teijo said.

"And how do you do that Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"We have to get to Las Noches." Teijo said.  
"I have no idea where to begin to look for a way back to the surface." Kumogani informed.

"How hard could that be?" Teijo asked.

"You would be surprised Teijo." Kumogani said.

"Well we better get started. You've been here before Kumogani. What is your best guess?" Teijo asked.

"Its been a while since I was here so I don't exactly remember where the exit to the surface is. My best guess is that its this way." Kumogani said and started to walking East.

Teijo followed Kumogani. He looked back at the pieces of the mask and felt a cold chill go down his spine.

_'I must find out why and how I got that mask. I have to find a way to solve this problem.' _Teijo thought to himself.

Kumogani led Teijo to where he thought the exit was. They fought many stranded Hollows, Gillians, and a few Adjucha. After every fight Teijo felt the Hollow inside himself get stronger. One day during their rest Teijo went to his Zanpakuto's inner world to get some answers.

"Seishin abareru hito! Where are you!? I have some questions!" Teijo yelled.

"Its been a while Teijo. I missed you." The White Teijo said.

"You! What are you doing to my body!?" Teijo demanded to know.

"I am just showing you that I am stronger then you." The White Teijo said.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Teijo asked.

"I am your inner Hollow and we have a bond. If you die, I die. I don't want that, but your not strong enough to survive here." Hollow Teijo said.

"I am not strong enough to survive here? Why is that?" Teijo asked.

"You too soft Teijo. You have to become cold and heartless to survive." Hollow Teijo said.

"Where is Seishin abareru hito?" Teijo questioned.

"Seishin abareru hito and I are one in the same. Its just that I am stronger then he is because you absorbed more Hollow Spirit Energy then Soul Reaper Spirit Energy. When you absorb a Hollow's Spirit Energy I get stronger and when you absorb a Soul Reaper's Spirit Energy Seishin abareru hito gets stronger. You may have not notice, but its the truth. I was born when you first absorbed a Hollow's Spirit Energy, but I only came to light that night when you fought Lieutenant Kuna." Hollow Teijo informed Teijo.

"How get this be?" Teijo asked.

"Because that is how your powers work." Hollow Teijo said.

"I don't believe you!" Teijo yelled.

"Then you can leave this place. Don't come back until you prove to me that your strong." Hollow Teijo said the threw Teijo out.

Teijo woke up out of breath.

"What's wrong Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"I meet my Hollow self and he told me that he is trying to take over my body because I am too weak to survive here." Teijo answered.

"What do you mean by too weak?" Kumogani asked.

"I don't know. He also told some more things about himself." Teijo said.

"Like what?" Kumogani asked.

"That since I first absorbed a Hollow's Spirit Energy, he has been living in my Zanpakuto and he only came out is the night before I woke up here. When I absorb a Hollow's Spirit Energy he gets stronger. I didn't believe him then he said that until I am ready to prove to him that I am strong, I am not allowed in my Zanpakuto's inner world." Teijo said.

"How does he want you to prove that your strong?" Kumogani asked in confusion.

"I don't know either." Teijo said.

Teijo was worried and so was Kumogani. They decided to get some rest before they continued to their journey towards the surface.

While he slept, Teijo dreamed his days when he was back with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and he was the Third Seat of Squad Four.

"Hey Teijo. How are you doing today?" Hanako asked while she scared Teijo.

"Hanako. Don't do that! You know I don't like it when you do that." Teijo yelled at Hanako for scaring him.

"But its fun to see you jump Teijo." Hanako laughed.

"Its not funny Hanako." Teijo said annoyed.

"Whatever Teijo. Anyways how are you doing?" Hanako asked.

"I am doing fine. I am just reading this book I got in the World of the Living. After I read a few chapters I was going to water my peach trees." Teijo said showing Hanako the book he was reading.

"You've never told me that you liked books and peaches." Hanako said.

"You never asked." Teijo responded.

"That's a cheap answer Teijo." Hanako said.

"I know, but its true. Anyways what brings you today Hanako?" Teijo asked.

"I just came by because Captain Otoribashi has nothing for me and I finished my paper work so I decided to come pay you a visit." Hanako said.

"Well that was nice of you Hanako." Teijo said.

"It was nothing." Hanako blushed.

"Well I have nothing important to do at the moment. So what do you want to do Hanako?" Teijo asked.

"I don't know. We normally train, but I don't feel like training today. Let's do something different today Teijo" Hanako suggested.

"Alright Hanako. Do you have a idea?" Teijo asked.

"Let's... that me think of something... How about we... we should just sit in the sun and enjoy the day." Hanako said.

"That sounds nice. How about we go outside so I can water my peach trees and then I can read some more." Teijo said.

"We can do that, but only if you let me read some of your books too." Hanako said.

"I don't mind, just don't ruin the books." Teijo said.

"I won't damage your books Teijo. You got to relax in it comes to your books Teijo." Hanako laughed.

Teijo laughed in embarrassment. Then he and Hanako went outside. Teijo watered his peach trees while Hanako read one of Teijo's book. Hanako sighed and asked,

"Teijo? Where did you get some of these books?"

"I picked them up when I was in the World of the Living one day. Why, what's the matter?" Teijo asked.

"Nothing, but its just that these books are weird." Hanako said.

"What do you mean?" Teijo asked.

"These are self help books Teijo. And did you even read them" Hanako said showing Teijo the books.

"I have read them Hanako and I thought it that they were a great and informative." Teijo said trying to convince Hanako to read them."

"I think your crazy for having a book like these Teijo." Hanako said.

"Hey!" Teijo exclaimed and Hanako started to laugh.

Teijo woke up to find Kumogani waiting for him.

"Kumogani how long have you been waiting?" Teijo asked getting up and getting himself ready to head out.

"Just for a few minutes. You talk in you sleep. Did you know that Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"I talk in my sleep?" Teijo asked surprised.

"You do and you were talking about Hanako." Kumogani said.

"I was just remember a day from my past." Teijo said.

"You ready to head out Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"Yeah I am ready Kumogani." Teijo answered.

Kumogani and Teijo headed out once again. After years of being in the Forest of Menos, Teijo and Kumogani were walking they encountered a large Hollow. He had shell-like appendage on his back, which his tails stems from. His Hollow hole was left side of his chest and he had a body warp around his wrist.

"Who are you?" Teijo asked.

"I am the Guardian of the Forest of Menos. I am a Adjucha who leads to Hollows here. I hear you two are killing Hollows, Gillians, and Adjuchas." The Guardian of the Forest of Menos said.

"We are. We just trying to get to Las Noches." Kumogani said.

"Why are you two heading to Las Noches?" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos.

"Because I have questions I need answered." Teijo said.

"A Soul Reaper. What is a Soul Reaper doing here in Hueco Mundo?" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos asked.

"I passed out in the Soul Society and woke up here with a note telling me to head to Las Noches." Teijo told the Guardian of the Forest of Menos.

"So your Teijo Shimazu. I was told all about you. I was told to show you the way back to the surface if you can defeat me in a fight." The Guardian of the Forest of Menos said.

"Who told about me and to show us the way back to the surface?" Teijo asked.

"That's not important. Now lets get down to business." The Guardian of the Forest of Menos said and he swung his tail at Teijo and Kumogani, but they dodged the tail.

"Kumogani. I will do this alone." Teijo said.

"But Teijo, your inner Hollow might surface." Kumogani warned Teijo.

"I have to do this Kumogani." Teijo said.

Kumogani saw determination in his eyes and he said,

"Alright Teijo. Just be careful. The Guardian of the Forest of Menos is the most powerful Adjucha here." Kumogani warned again.

"Thanks for the warning Kumogani. I'll be careful." Teijo said and drew his scythe and put the blade on his right middle finger and said, "Now bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito."

The Guardian of the Forest of Menos saw Teijo with his hook on his right middle finger with arm guard and a small scythe in his left hand.

"You really think you can hurt me with those little things?" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos laughed then stabbed his tail at Teijo.

Teijo sidestepped out of the way of the tail and took his hook and ripped some Spirit Energy out of the Guardian of the Forest of Menos then cut the line with his small scythe. The Guardian of the Forest of Menos yelled in pain and said,

"What is that!? My tail feels heavy."

"This is my Seishin abareru hito. I rip Spirit Energy from any Hollow or Soul Reaper and absorb it." Teijo informed and struggled to suppress his inner Hollow from taking control of his body."

"Looks like I am going to get serious now. Here I come Teijo." The Guardian of the Forest of Menos said and charged towards Teijo.

The Guardian of the Forest of Menos used his tail to stab at Teijo. Teijo dodged the tail, but was hit with the Guardian of the Forest of Menos' kick. Teijo was sent flying backwards into a tree. Before Teijo was able to stand, the Guardian of the Forest of Menos appeared before him and started to rapidly punch Teijo.

"Teijo!" Kumogani yelled worried for Teijo.

The Guardian of the Forest of Menos laughed as he continued to punch Teijo. After a few punches, the Guardian of the Forest of Menos stop and saw Teijo struggling to move. The Guardian of the Forest of Menos used his tail to lift Teijo up said,

"I thought you were going to be a challenge, but I guess I was wrong."

The Guardian of the Forest of Menos then threw Teijo into another tree and laughed. The Guardian of Forest of Menos stopped laughing when he said Teijo weakly say,

"Bankai... Tsuinsupirittogadeningusaisu."

Then the Guardian of the Forest of Menos saw Teijo with two scythes for arms.

"What!?" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos exclaimed.

"I wished I wouldn't have to use my Bankai because I don't care for it. It limits my movements of my arms, but you left me no choice." Teijo said then disappeared.

The Guardian of the Forest of Menos gasped to see Teijo vanished and found him right behind him.

"How!?" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos exclaimed.

"Too slow." Teijo taunted.

Teijo then slash both scythes down the Guardian of the Forest of Menos' back. Kumogani watched in awe of Teijo's power. Kumogani also saw two blue lines coming from the Guardian of the Forest of Menos' to the scythes.

"Your finished." Teijo said then cut both lines and saw the Guardian of the Forest of Menos fall to his knees.

"Where did you get this power?" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos asked.

"I spent many years training to gain this power." Teijo said while he released his Bankai and put his scythe on his back.

"He was right about you Teijo." The Guardian of the Forest of Menos said.

"He who?" Kumogani said walking over.

"The ruler of Las Noches. The one who wants you to get to Las Noches after I show you the way to the surface." The Guardian of the Forest Menos said.

"I'll heal you and then you can show use us the way to surface." Teijo said then started to heal the Guardian of the Forest of Menos. The Guardian of the Forest of Menos was surprised to see how fast Teijo was able to heal him. When the Guardian of the Forest of Menos was healed, he showed Teijo and Kumogani the way back to the Surface.

When Teijo and Kumogani reached the surface they could see Las Noches in the distance.

"Kumogani look its Las Noches. We'll be there shortly." Teijo exclaimed in joy.

"Your right Teijo. We're almost there. It would be at least a four day journey to get there." Kumogani said.

_'I am almost here, Las Noches. After all this time my questions will be answered.'_ Teijo thought.

_'You felt it back there during your little fight with the Guardian of the Forest of Menos. I got stronger because you absorbed his Spirit Energy. You have been trying so hard to keep me at bay, but its only a matter of time before I gain control of your body and you know it Teijo.'_ Hollow Teijo said inside Teijo's head.

"Teijo. Are you alright? You dazed out for a moment. Is something wrong?" Kumogani asked.

"What's that. Did you say something Kumogani? I am fine. No need to worry." Teijo said trying to hid that he was disturbed by his inner Hollow.

"Anyways. We should rest here for a while before he continue on." Kumogani said.

"That sounds great. All of sudden I feel lightheaded." Teijo said and quickly sat down.

Teijo wondered if someone at Las Noches could help him with his inner Hollow before its too late. When Teijo and Kumogani were ready to continue towards Las Noches Kumogani said,

"Ready to finally reach Las Noches Teijo?"

"I am ready if you are Kumogani." Teijo asked.

"I am ready Teijo. Shall we finish this long journey?" Kumogani asked.

"Let's do this. Here we come Las Noches." Teijo said.

Then Teijo and Kumogani started having their goal with eye sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teijo and Kumogani were in the final leg of their journey towards Las Noches. On the night of the third day of their four day journey, Teijo and Kumogani ran into a man tall man with white clothing that had a spoon-like hood. The man saw Teijo and Kumogani and walked over to them.

"Kumogani whose that?" Teijo asked.

"No clue Teijo. We should be careful." Kumogani warned.

Without a word the man attacked Teijo and Kumogani, with two crescent moon shape blade fused together at the backs. Teijo and Kumogani were caught off guard and went down quickly. The man was going to kill both Teijo and Kumogani when Teijo saw another person in white clothing stop the man and said,

"Nnoitra. Lord Aizen has told us if we saw Teijo and the Hollow that follows him, to let them enter Las Noches unharmed."

The man groaned then said,

"Fine Ulquiorra. These two aren't worth my time anyway."

Teijo saw the smaller man walk towards him then passed out. When Teijo woke up he found himself in a room that he never seen before. Teijo looked around the room then the door open. Teijo saw a man who was five feet and six inches with black hair and green eyes with slit-shape pupils. He has teal line which descend from the low part of his eyes. He had what seem to the remains of a mask on the top left side of his head. He was wearing a white jacket with long coattails and high collar, black sash, and a white hakama. He had in hands in his pockets.

"Good. Your finally awake. Come with me Lord Aizen wants to see you." the man said.

"Lord Aizen? I remember a Aizen from a long time ago. What's your name stranger?" Teijo asked.

"Let's not important right now. Now come with me." The man said.

Teijo followed the man to a big room filled with people Teijo never saw before.

"Lord Aizen, Teijo Shimazu has awaken." The man said,

Teijo looked up and saw Sosuke Aizen sitting in a chair.

"Very good Ulquiorra. Welcome to Las Noches Teijo. We have been waiting for you." Aizen said.

"Lieutenant Aizen. Its been a long time since I last saw you." Teijo said.

"I am no longer a lieutenant. I became the Captain of Squad Five." Aizen said.

"Well good for you, but if your the Captain of Squad Five then why are you here?" Teijo asked.

"The Soul Society has changed since you were there Teijo." Aizen said.

"What do you mean Aizen?" Teijo asked.

Aizen just smiled and made up with a lie.

"The Soul Society has turned evil. Only myself, Gin, and Kaname realized this and the Soul Society were going to execute us."

"Who are these people Aizen?" Teijo asked.

"These are Arrancars. They were Hollows who I have Soul Reaper powers." Aizen said.

"Why would you do that" Teijo asked.

"I plan to show the Soul Society the error of their ways." Aizen said.

"Aizen I have to asked." Teijo said.

"What is that Teijo?" Aizen asked.

"How long has it been since I have been away from the Soul Society and what happen to Captain Otoribashi, Captain Muguruma, Captain Hirako, Captain Aikawa, Lieutenant Kuna, Lieutenant Yadomaru, Lieutenant Sarugaki, and Lieutenant Ushoda?" Teijo asked with censored for his Captain and his friends.

"You have been missing from the Soul Society for a hundred years and Captain Otoribashi and the others have been killed by the Soul Society." Aizen said.

When Teijo heard what Aizen said his inner Hollow said,

_'See what I mean Teijo. Your beloved Captain and friends have been killed and you didn't have the strength to save them because you didn't the strength to find a way back to the Soul Society.'_

Teijo feel to his knees in pain and started to argue with his inner Hollow.

"Captain Aizen what is happen to him." Gin asked.

"It would appear that Teijo is fighting with his inner Hollow. I wounder how this is going to turn out." Aizen said then motion for the Espada to attack Teijo.

Teijo was in great pain when he saw ten people attack him. Teijo drew his scythe and tried to defend himself, but his inner Hollow was getting the better of him. Nnoitra kicked Teijo thought a wall and Teijo saw that he was outside with sunlight.

_'How can there be sunlight here? There is no sun in Hueco Mundo .I have more important thing to worry about now.' _Teijo thought to himself.

Teijo saw the ten people come after him and Teijo couldn't move. Yammy went to stomp Teijo into the ground. When Yammy's foot hit the ground Yammy said,

"That was almost too easy."

Just then Yammy found his foot lifting.

"What the!?" Yammy exclaimed.

Yammy saw Teijo with a mask on. Teijo then threw Yammy towards the other Espada.

"What's happening to him?" Grimmjow asked.

Aizen came walking out of the room with Gin and Kaname saying,

"Teijo has Hollowfied. Right now he is fighting his inner Hollow, if he wins then he can be a useful ally. If he loses then he becomes a full Hollow. You all are to take him one on one, but Starrk, Baraggan,and Harribel. Till I saw so, you three hang back." Aizen said.

"As you command Lord Aizen." Harribel said.

"What whatever say sir." Starrk lazied said.

Baraggan didn't say anything. Yammy got up from been thrown and yelled,

"You bastard. You'll pay for that!"

Yammy then charge towards Teijo.

Teijo was facing off against his Hollow self in his Zanpakuto's inner world.

"Hey there Teijo. Happy to see me again?" Hollow Teijo said.

"Not really. What are you doing to my body?" Teijo asked.

"I am not doing anything. I brought you here so you can show me if your strong. While you are fighting me, your body has started to undergo Hollowfiaction. If I beat you then I get your body, but if you beat me then I'll give you my power and I will not try to take control of your body." Hollow Teijo said.

"I didn't want to, but I think that you aren't going to give me any choice." Teijo said.

"You'll be right Teijo. Now let's go." Hollow Teijo said.

Teijo and Hollow Teijo drew their scythes. Teijo saw that Hollow Teijo's scythe was black handle with a sliver blade.

While Teijo fought against his Hollow self, the Hollowfied Teijo in Las Noches just defeated Yammy. Hollowfied Teijo had his right arm covered with a white sleeve. Yammy badly damaged Teijo's right arm and Hollowfied Teijo used High-Speed Regeneration and as a result Hollowfied Teijo's right arm had a white sleeve. Aaroniero was up next to fight the Hollowfied Teijo.

"I guess its my turn." The deep voice of Aaroniero said.

Hollowfied Teijo just growled at Aaroniero then charged towards Aaroniero. Aaroniero dodged Hollowfied Teijo.

Teijo and Hollow Teijo were in the midst of their fight when Hollow Teijo said,

"You good Teijo, but your nowhere near my power."

"We'll see about..." Teijo said then place the blade of his scythe on his middle finger. Hollow Teijo did the same and they both said,

"Bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito."

Teijo and Hollow Teijo had the hook and small scythe and continued their fight.

Aaroniero saw the Hollowfied Teijo have a hook for a right middle finger and a small scythe in his left hand.

"What!?" The high pitch voice of Aaroniero said.

The Hollowfied Teijo disappeared then reappeared right in front of Aaroniero's face then cut him with the hook across the chest. Aaroniero saw his Spirit Energy come out him then noticed that the Hollowfied Teijo had cut the line and he fell to the ground. Before Aaroniero hit the ground Szayelaporro cut the Hollowfied Teijo across the chest, but Szayelaporro saw that the Hollowfied Teijo had used High-Speed Regeneration and the placed where Szayelaporro cut was covered with white.

Teijo was breathing heavily while Hollow Teijo was just laughing.

"What's the matter Teijo? You can't be done already." Hollow Teijo continued to laugh.

"I am not done just yet. Bankai..." Teijo said while he crossed his hook and small scythe.

Hollow Teijo smiled and did the same.

"Tsuinsupirittogadeningusaisu!" Both Teijo and Hollow Teijo shouted.

Then Teijo and Hollow Teijo had scythes for arms.

Szayelaporro was in his Resurreccion, Fornicaras, when he saw the Hollowfied Teijo's arms turn into scythes.

"Well this is intersecting." Szayelaporro said.

As the Hollowfied Teijo cam closer, Szayelaporro used on of his wings and tried to grab the Hollowfied Teijo. The Hollowfied Teijo used his scythe arms to cut Szayelaporro's wing. Szayelaporro grunted in pain and said.

"There is more were that came from."

The Szayelaporro used all of his wings to try to grab the Hollowfied Teijo. Szayelaporro succeed in grabbing the Hollowfied Teijo and made a doll that looked like the Hollowfied Teijo then started to break the Hollowfied internal organs. The Hollowfied Teijo let a loud screech when Szayelaporro destroyed his internal organs.

Teijo was losing the battle against his Hollow self.

"This is starting to not be fun. Can you die already so I can take control?" Hollow Teijo asked annoyed.

"I am not giving up until I defeat you." Teijo said determinedly.

Hollow Teijo just scoffed at what Teijo said. Teijo then charged at his Hollow self, but Hollow Teijo dodged and cut Teijo cross the back.

"Its like your not even trying to win Teijo." Hollow Teijo said then kicked Teijo in the stomach.

"If you don't start to try to win, when I gained control I'll find Lieutenant Hanako Utada that you still believe is alive some where and I'll kill her." Hollow Teijo finished.

"You can't. I won't let you. Yeah I still believe that Hanako is still alive somewhere. I want to find her and protect her. If I have to get serious then I'll get serious so I can defeat you then find and protect Hanako." Teijo said as he got on his feet.

Hollow Teijo saw Teijo's Spirit Energy flowing around him and it was massive.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for Teijo." Hollow Teijo cheered.

The Hollowfied Teijo had defeated Szayelaporro, Zommari, and Grimmjow and was facing Nnoitra. The Hollowfied Teijo had some it organs destroyed by Szayelaporro, but managed to continue to fight and has nearly become a full Hollow. Nnoitra had a big smile on his face and said,

"This is going to be fun. Try not to bore me."

The Hollowfied Teijo looked at Nnoitra and gave a low growl. When Nnoitra attacked the Hollowfied Teijo, he was very aggressive. The Hollowfied Teijo had no choice, but to block Nnoitra's attacks.

The Espada that were either defeated or haven't fought against the Hollowfied Teijo were watching Nnoitra fight.

"How long has it been has it been since this whole thing began?" Starrk asked.

"It has been just over a hour since beginning this." Harribel answered.

Nnoitra fired a Cero at the Hollowfied Teijo and when the Cero hit the Hollowfied Teijo Nnoitra said,

"He should be done. That was a bore."

When the sand settled down Nnoitra saw a Full Hollow Teijo. The Full Hollow Teijo was wearing a white robe that covered his whole body, had the hood from the beginning. The two scythes that Teijo had were gone. Nnoitra saw the Full Hollow Teijo hands were just bone then the Full Hollow Teijo placed his right hand in front of him and black aura form the shape of a scythe. When the Full Hollow Teijo grabbed the black aura everyone could see a skull and spine handle.

"What is this!?" Nnoitra exclaimed then charged.

The skull oped its mouth and a sliver blade come out. Nnoitra swung his weapon hoping to cut the Full Hollow Teijo in half, but the Full Hollow Teijo blocked the attack with his bare hand.

"What!?" Nnoitra exclaimed in disbelief.

Nnoitra jumped back as the Full Hollow Teijo tried to slice him and fried another Cero at Full Hollow Teijo. Full Hollow Teijo grew the skeleton wings and used them to block the Cero. Full Hollow Teijo flung his wings back and prepared to fire a Cero of his own at Nnoitra from his left index and middle fingers. The Cero was pitch black in color.

Teijo and Hollow Teijo were both breathing heavy at this point of their fight.

"I am tried of this fight. How about we finish this Teijo." Hollow Teijo suggested.

"I agree with you for once. Let's finish this!" Teijo exclaimed.

Teijo and Hollow Teijo charged at each other with the rest of the speed and strength for one final blow. They had their Spirit Energy were flowing around them as the charged. Teijo had blue around him and Hollow Teijo had pitch black around him. When Teijo and Hollow Teijo clashed their Spirit Energy collided and made a explosion of light. When the light faded, Teijo and Hollow Teijo both had a scythe blade going through their stomach.

"Good work Teijo. You managed to win, but you also lost." Hollow Teijo said.

"So what happens now?" Teijo asked.

"You have gain control of my powers, but every time you use my powers what you look like out there is what you'll look like. By this time you would look like a Full Hollow." Hollow Teijo laughed.

"What?" Teijo exclaimed

"Till next time Teijo." Hollow Teijo said then vanished.

Full Hollow Teijo was about to fire the Cero at Nnoitra and Nnoitra lifted his weapon above his head.

"Pray..." Nnoitra began to say, but Full Hollow Teijo's Cero backfired on him. A cloud of dust and sand surrounded Full Hollow Teijo. Teijo came walking from the cloud. Nnoitra stop what he was doing. Teijo then walked over to Aizen and said,

"That's done. Now where were we?"

"What happen to that Hollow you we were fighting?" Grimmjow asked.

"You mean this.." Teijo said then covered him in a black veil.

Everyone saw Teijo as he was just a few moments ago. The white robe that covered his body with the hood so you couldn't see his face. Bone hands and wings. Finally a hole at the base of his throat. Teijo then turned back to his normal form.

"I have full control of my inner Hollow." Teijo finished

"Teijo. I would like for you to join me?' Aizen offered.

"I will Aizen. From what you told me, the Soul Society must pay for their crimes." Teijo said.

_'But I think I can save them from the dark path they have chosen to walk.' _Teijo thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra show Teijo to his room and give him his new clothes." Aizen ordered.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said then left with Teijo.

When Ulquiorra and Teijo reached Teijo's room, Ulquiorra said,

"I'll be back with some new clothes for you. Don't leave this room in the meantime."

"I am not going anywhere." Teijo said.

Ulquiorra left and a man came in. The man was five feet and nine inches with red hair that went to the base of his neck and blue eyes. He had remainder of his Hollow mask over his mouth and down to the base of his neck. The mask was plain with no detail on it. The man was wearing a white jacket that was zipped up, he also had a white hakama and a black sash that held his sword that was on his left side. The sword had a red handle and a black sheath. man's left hand was a claw.

"Teijo. I glad to see you." The man said.

"Who are you. I never seen you before." Teijo said.

"Its me Teijo, Kumogani. Lord Aizen has turned me into a Arrancar." Kumogani said.

"Kumogani? I don't believe my eyes. What happen to you?" Teijo asked.

"Well after we were knocked out I woke up in a strange room and you weren't there. Then Lord Aizen came in and asked me if I wanted the power like I never imagined. I said yes then Lord Aizen said that in giving me this power, but I must serve him. So I became an Arrancar." Kumogani said.

"I just fought my Hollow self and join Aizen." Teijo said.

"You finally have taken care of your Hollow self?" Kumogani asked.

"Yes I did." Teijo answered.

"Can you explain more about it?" Kumogani asked.

"That will have to wait. Teijo put these cloths on." Ulquiorra said walking in with some clothes in his hands and handed them to Teijo.

Ulquiorra and Kumogani exited the room so Teijo could changed. When Teijo came out of his room in his new clothes on and his worn and torn Soul Reaper clothes in his hands.

"Where can I get rid of these." Teijo said about his Soul Reaper clothes.

Teijo's new clothes were a white jacket with a high collar that went up to his cheek, the zipper ended at the base of the throat, and coattails like Ulquiorra, a black rope around his waist, white hakama, black socks and white sandals.

"Kumogani take care of those. Come with me to Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said.

Teijo handed Kumogani his Soul Reaper clothes and then followed Ulquiorra once again. Teijo was face to face with Aizen again.

"Ah Teijo, I see you have your new clothes." Aizen said.

"Yes. I am liking them. Ulquiorra said you wanted to see my again." Teijo said.

"Ulquiorra is right. I want you to be the Overseer of the Espada. You make sure that the Espada are following my rules, You get some authority over the Espada, and if any Espada and their Fraccion should break my rules then you have to the right to 'remind them of their place'." Aizen said.

Teijo knew what Aizen met by remind them of their place.

"Thank you Aizen. Now can I ask something from you?" Teijo asked.

"What would that be?" Aizen asked.

"Can I have a bigger room. I miss my books and peach tree." Teijo said.

"I have a spare palace. You can do what ever you in it. It turns out that there is huge library and garden in this palace. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow you start." Aizen said.

"Yes Aizen." Teijo said.

"Ulquiorra. Take Teijo to his palace." Aizen ordered.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said then led Teijo to his palace.

When Ulquiorra and Teijo finally reached Teijo's Palace, they found Kumogani already there waiting.

"Kumogani what are you doing here and how did you know that this is my new place?" Teijo questioned.

"After I destroyed your Soul Raper clothes I walked around. This is where we ran into each other." Kumogani said.

"What ever your doing here doesn't matter. Lord Aizen wants you to get some rest because you start tomorrow." Ulquiorra said.

"Right. I can find my room from here. Come on Kumogani." Teijo said.

"Coming Teijo." Kumogani said following Teijo into the palace.

Teijo and Kumogani found their rooms. Teijo went to mediate before bed. Teijo went to his inner world to talk to Seishin abareru hito, when he got there he saw a different person. This person was wearing a white robe that went down to his feet. He was the same size as Teijo with gray hair and a yellow eye and the other was hazel.

"Who are you?" Teijo asked.

"I am not surprised to see that you don't recognize us." The man said.

"Us?" Teijo said confused.

"Yes us. Your inner Hollow and Seishin abareru hito. This is our true form." Seishin abareru hito said.

"How did this happen?" Teijo asked.

"It happen when you were fighting your inner Hollow. When you stabbed him and he stabbed you. When that happen both your Soul Reaper and Hollow powers fused into one." Seishin abareru hito said.

"What do you mean?" Teijo asked.

"Your powers are now that of a Soul Reaper-Hollow hybrid just like the Espada, but you were a Soul Reaper that gained Hollow powers. As they were Hollows that gain Soul Reaper powers." Seishin abareru hito said.

"I am like the Espada?" Teijo questioned.

"Yes, but you are different. When a Soul Reaper gains Hollow powers, they just get a mask. For you, you can become a full Hollow because your powers have fused." Seishin abareru hito said.

"I don't know what to say, but is there any negative things that will happen?" Teijo asked.

"Yes. At times you will act like your inner Hollow. Just for a bit though. I can keep your inner Hollow in check so it doesn't become a major problem, but if you experience a large amount of anger or sorrow your inner Hollow will take over and you may be forever lost. "Seishin abareru hito said.

"Then I'll try to experience that much anger or sorrow. Thanks Seishin abareru hito." Teijo said then smiled.

"Now go Teijo. Get some rest." Seishin abareru hito said.

Teijo then woke up from mediating then went to bed. The next morning Teijo was up and reading some books in the library in his palace when Kumogani walked in with someone.

"Teijo this is Gin and he wants you to come with him." Kumogani said.

"I remember Gin, but he was little when I last saw him." Teijo said putting his book that he was reading down.

"Yes, well in a hundred things change. Now I want you to come with me." Gin said.

"Every well. Where we going?" Teijo asked.

"Captain Aizen is going to announce you as the Overseer of the Espada to the Espada during the meeting today." Gin said.

Alright. Let's go. Kumogani, check on my peach tree while I am gone." Teijo said.

"Will do Teijo." Kumogani said.

Gin led Teijo to where Aizen and the Espada were having their meeting.

"Wait here till I come back." Gin said.

"Alright." Teijo said.

Gin then entered the room and after a few moments Gin came back and said,

"You can come in Teijo."

Teijo walked into the room and saw Aizen and the Espada sitting at a table. Aizen said as Teijo was walking to the table,

"Espada, you remember Teijo. He is our newest ally."

"Yeah what about him." Grimmjow said annoyed.

"He is the Overseer of the Espada." Aizen said.

The Espada were all shocked what Aizen said.

"You can't be serious Aizen!" Grimmjow shouted.

Before anyone could anything Teijo vanished.

"You've got a problem with that?" Teijo said sinisterly.

Everyone saw Teijo standing behind Grimmjow with his scythe blade at his neck. Grimmjow grew angry and tried to hit Teijo, but Teijo vanished again.

"Your too slow!" Teijo said.

Grimmjow looked up to see Teijo's foot come down on his face. Teijo then grabbed Grimmjow and asked,

"Do you have anything to say about it now?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything just groaned. Teijo let go of Grimmjow then said as if nothing just happen,

"Aizen you were saying."

"As I saying. Teijo is the Overseer of the Espada..." Aizen want on to explain what Teijo will be doing. "Finally Teijo as the right to punish of any who break my rule." Aizen finished.

Most of the Espada were unsure what to say, but Grimmjow was angry towards Teijo.

"If you have no need for me now. I'll be tending to my books and peach trees." Teijo said.

"That will be all for now Teijo." Aizen said.

"Yes Aizen." Teijo said then left.

Teijo was watering his peach trees when Grimmjow came walking in.

"Grimmjow. What are you doing here?" Teijo asked.

"Aizen may have given you the title of Overseer of the Espada, but I don't like and so do the other Espada. You have to prove your worth." Grimmjow said.

"I was afraid of this, but what can you do." Teijo said putting down his watering can then said,

"If you want to fight, let's take this outside."

"Alright. After you." Grimmjow said.

Teijo and Grimmjow went outside. Teijo turned to Grimmjow and said,

"You ready Grimmjow?"

"Ready." Grimmjow said cracking his knuckles.

"So you like hand-to-hand. I am a little rusty with that, but I think I can manage." Teijo said letting go of his scythe.

Teijo and Grimmjow charged towards each other and threw a punch at each other, but they caught the others fist. Grimmjow and Teijo let go of the fist they were holding and readily threw punches at each other. The punches hit and missed. During the series of punches, Teijo jump in the air to drop kick Grimmjow again. Grimmjow blocked Teijo's kick.

"You think you can hit me with that same attack?" Grimmjow laughed.

"No. I wanted to do this..." Teijo said the warped his leg around Grimmjow's arms and spun down to punch Grimmjow in the face. Grimmjow gasped as Teijo's fist came closer. When Teijo's punch hit Grimmjow, Grimmjow fell to the ground and get back up imminently while Teijo did the same.

"Your good Teijo where did you get good at hand-to-hand?" Grimmjow asked impress with Teijo.

"Captain of Squad Two, Yoruichi Shihoin, taught me." Teijo answered.

Back when Teijo was the Lieutenant of Squad Three, Captain Otoribashi asked him to take some papers to Captain Shihoin. When Teijo got to Squad Two barracks he saw Captain Shihoin training with Sui-Feng in hand-to-hand.

"Captain Shihoin. I have some papers for you from Captain Otoribashi." Teijo said showing the papers that he was carrying.

"Ah,Teijo. Rose told me that you were stopping by." Captain Shihoin said. "We will continue later Sui-Feng." Captain Shihoin finished.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi." Sui-Feng said.

"What were you two doing just now?" Teijo asked.

"Sui-Feng and I were just training in hand-to-hand. Why do you ask?" Captain Shihoin asked.

"Just wondering. I had some skill in hand-to-hand, but I am using my Zanpakuto more than my hands." Teijo said.

"Would you like to train with me? I can train you in Hakuda and Hoho." Captain offered.

"You mean it?" Teijo asked.

"Yes Teijo. Would you like me to train with me and Sui-Feng?" Captain Shihoin asked again.

"What would Captain Otoribashi do if I am late?" Teijo asked.

"I will talk to Rose." Captain Shihoin said.

"Thank you Captain Shihoin. I'll take you up on your offer then." Teijo said.

After that Teijo would train with Captain Shihoin in Hakuda and Hoho. Teijo would normally get beaten up, but by the night before waking up in Hueco Mundo Teijo was able to keep up with Captain Shihoin.

Teijo and Grimmjow's fight continued. They still were using hand-to-hand. Teijo and Grimmjow had dirt marks, were bleeding, and were breathing heavy.

"It seems that we are skilled in hand-to-hand. Now let's try our skills with a Zanpakuto." Teijo suggested.

"Alright Teijo." Grimmjow agreed then drew his sword.

Teijo drew his scythe then he and Grimmjow continued their fight. Off in the distance Tier Harribel and her Fraccion were watching Teijo and Grimmjow fight.

"It looks like Grimmjow and this Teijo are equals." Apacci said.

"I wounder why Aizen allowed Teijo to join?" Sung-Sun asked.

"I agree. Teijo doesn't look like much to me." Mila Rose said.

"You three should know better. It is obvious that Teijo is not holding back." Harribel said.

"He's what!?" All three Fraccion said.

"Teijo is holding back against Grimmjow. He could easily defeat him. I think that he could be a match for Starrk, Baraggan, and myself." Harribel said.

Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were shocked to hear that Teijo could beat their master.

"There is no way that Teijo is that strong." Apacci said.

"If you don't believe me, then just watch." Harribel said.

Grimmjow was getting angry at Teijo who appeared to be untouched.

"Let's finish this. Now Grind... Pantera."

Grimmjow's appearance changed. His teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands and feet were black clawed paws, he had a slender whip-like tail that was longer then his body. His hair was long and flowing, the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to his ears, which were swept black and cat-like. Grimmjow had blades protruding from his forearm and his calves, his mask was replace by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. Finally Grimmjow's clothes changed from his Arrancar outfit to fur.

"Your using your Resurreccion Grimmjow?" Teijo asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you use your Bankai or your Hollow powers?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't care for my Bankai and I don't wish to use my Hollow powers on you." Teijo responded.

Grimmjow roared which caused a Sonic Wave. Teijo dodged to Sonic Wave, but Grimmjow knew that Teijo was going to dodge and appeared behind Teijo. Teijo wasn't expecting Grimmjow's enhanced speed so he had no time to counter Grimmjow. Grimmjow sent Teijo flying and cashed into a skyscraper-size pillar. Grimmjow laughed.

"Bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito." Teijo said.

While Grimmjow was laughing Teijo flew towards him with his Shikai. Grimmjow saw Teijo coming towards him and he flew towards Teijo. Grimmjow went to slash Teijo with his left arm blades, but Teijo used his arm guard to block Grimmjow then slashed him with his scythe. Grimmjow blocked Teijo with his right arm blades.

"What is this. This is smaller then your other weapon." Grimmjow mocked.

"This is my Shikai. I bet I can win this fight with this small scythe and hook." Teijo said.

Grimmjow didn't believe Teijo and jumped back and said,

"I am going to end this fight with this attack."

Grimmjow's claws started to glow and he made slashing motion. Grimmjow's claws became long, sharp blade composed of Reishi. Grimmjow then threw ten blades at Teijo. Grimmjow believe that he defeated Teijo so he didn't see Teijo behind him.

"Your done Grimmjow." Teijo said then used his hook to steal Grimmjow's Spirit Energy.

Grimmjow saw his Spirit Energy get absorb by Teijo and he fell to the ground. While he fell Grimmjow's Resurreccion dissipates and he said,

"How could this be?"

When Grimmjow hit the ground Teijo appeared next to him and said,

"I am sorry Grimmjow, but you lose. Don't even try to continue to fight for a few hours because I stole enough of you Spirit Energy that if you overwork yourself, like in a fight, you will destroy yourself."

"You bastard. I'll get you back for this."Grimmjow said being angry with Teijo.

"I can heal your if you want." Teijo said.

"Now you have healing powers?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes I do. I was one of the best healers in the Soul Society." Teijo said.

Teijo then begun to heal Grimmjow. When Teijo was done Grimmjow felt better then he as before. Grimmjow got up to see that Teijo was telling the truth.

"I also gave you back the Spirit Energy I stole from you. I hope now I have proven myself to you Grimmjow." Teijo said walking away.

Teijo stopped an turn a little to see Grimmjow just standing there staring at him.

"I can see you are more angry with me. You will never be able to defeat me." Teijo said.

"How can you say that? You don't think I can defeat you." Grimmjow said annoyed and angered.

"I know you can never bet me because you fight just to fight. I fight to protect what I believe in." Teijo said and looked up in the sky then walked away again.

Grimmjow was angry with Teijo and went to attack him again, but Ulquiorra stop him. They didn't exchange words, but they knew what the other was thinking. Teijo was back at his palace tending to his peach tree when Kumogani came walking in.

"I heard you and Grimmjow had a fight and you won." Kumogani said.

"I did. He will never understand that I will win because I have something that I truly believe in protecting." Teijo said.

"What would that be Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"I believe in protecting my friends and one special person." Teijo said.

"Friends? Special person? Who are those?" Kumogani asked.

"The friends back at the Soul Society that I hope I can save from the dark path that they are on. I consider you to be a friend Kumogani. Finally I believe that Lieutenant Hanako Utada is still alive somewhere. I want to find her and protect her." Teijo said.

"You consider me to be your friend Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"Yeah. We spent a hundred years together. I thought that we became friends." Teijo said.

"I never had friends before. I don't know how to be a friend." Kumogani said.

"I can show you how." Teijo said.

Kumogani didn't say a word, but he thought that Teijo was different from everyone that was in Las Noches. Kumogani also felt that he could be a friend to Teijo. Teijo saw Kumogani thinking about what he just said and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teijo was reading his books in the dark by candle light when he came across a book that Hanako got him for his birthday.

"I remember this book. Hanako gave me this book for my birthday. I never got around to read it because shortly after she... I just couldn't read it because it would remind me of her." Teijo said then walked over to his bead a placed the book on the stand next to his body. Teijo then walked back to his books.

"Hanako always thought that I liked my books too much. " Teijo said then continued to read his books.

Teijo read his books then fell asleep at his desk.

Teijo woke in his bedroom in the Squad Four barracks and Hanako just walked in.

"Did you just wake up? Hanako asked.

"I stayed up late last night." Teijo yawned.

"Let me guess reading books." Hanako said.

"You guessed right Hanako. What is today?" Teijo asked.

"You don't know that its your own birthday." Hanako said surprised and shocked at Teijo.

"Its my birthday?..." Teijo said then looked at the calendar. "It is my birthday! How could I forgot my own birthday." Teijo finished.

"Teijo, you can be such an idiot sometimes." Hanako laughed.

Teijo blushed then said,

"Can you wait outside while I get ready for the day."

"Don't take too long Teijo." Hanako said then exited Teijo's room.

When Teijo got ready he left his room and said,

"What brings you here today Hanako?"

"Its your birthday Teijo. Captain Otoribashi gave me the day off." Hanako said.

Captain Unohana came walking by.

"Captain Unohana. Good morning." Teijo said.

"Good Afternoon to you Teijo." Captain Unohana.

"Its afternoon!" Teijo exclaimed.

"Spend another night reading books Teijo?" Captain Unohana asked with a smile.

"I can't help it." Teijo laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"He even forgot his own birthday." Hanako informed Captain Unohana.

Captain Unohana laughed and Teijo blushed in embarrassment.

"I came by to say happy birthday Teijo." Captain Unohana said.

"Thank you Captain Unohana... Can I have the day off?" Teijo asked.

"Why of course Teijo." Captain Unohana said.

"Thank you again Captain Unohana." Teijo said.

"Just be on time tomorrow." Captain Unohana said.

"I will Captain Unohana." Teijo said.

Captain Unohana smiled and said her good byes then walked away.

"We both have the day off. What should we do?" Teijo asked.

"Its your birthday Teijo. You pick, but no books." Hanako said.

"I always wanted to go visit the World of the Living again."Teijo said.

"Then let's go to the World of the Living for the day." Hanako said.

"You think that they will let us?" Teijo asked.

"I am sure they will." Hanako said.

Teijo and Hanako went to the Senkaimon and two guards stop them.

"What is your business?" One of the guards asked.

"Let them through. They have my permission to travel to the World of the Living." Captain Unohana said.

Teijo and Hanako turned to see Captain Otoribashi and Captain Unohana behind them.

"Captain Otoribashi. Captain Unohana." Teijo and Hanako said.

"I heard that Teijo wanted to go to the World of the Living and I told Captain Otoribashi." Captain Unohana said.

"You didn't tell me anything about going to the World of the Living Hanako." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Sorry about that Captain Otoribashi." Hanako said.

"Its ok, but next time give me a heads up." Captain Otoribashi said.

"I will. Thank you Captain Otoribashi." Hanako said.

"You two have fun." Captain Unohana said.

"We will and we will back tomorrow." Teijo said.

"Captain Unohana talked it over. You get two days in the World of the Living." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Thank you Captain Otoribashi and Captain Unohana." Teijo and Hanako bowed.

Captain Otoribashi and Captain Unohana smiled and waved good bye to Teijo and Hanako. When Teijo and Hanako entered the World of the Living, they were Karakura Town.

"Well Teijo what do you want to do first?" Hanako asked

"How about we go sight seeing." Teijo said.

Teijo and Hanako spent their whole day walking all over Karakura Town. Along the way Hanako bought a gift for Teijo that she would give him later. On the night of the second day Teijo and Hanako were watching fireworks when Hanako said,

"So how did you like your birthday Teijo?"

"I enjoyed because I got to spend it with you and I spent it in the World of the Living." Teijo said.

Hanako blushed and handed Teijo a box.

"What's this?" Teijo asked.

"Your birthday gift from me. Open it." Hanako said.

Teijo opened the box and found a book called 'A Field of Flowers'.

"You got me a book." Teijo said.

"I know how much you like books and I looked through all your books and you didn't own that one." Hanako said.

"I don't know what to say other than thank you Hanako, this means a lot to me." Teijo said.

"What are friends for? Happy birthday Teijo." Hanako said then she cuddled up to Teijo and they continued to watch to fireworks.

Teijo woke up the next morning with a plate of peaches next time him.

"Now did you guys come from?" Teijo asked the peaches.

"I picked them for you." Kumogani said picking out a book to read.

"Thanks Kumogani." Teijo said.

"It was nothing. I noticed that you have book over by your bed called 'A Field of Flowers' is that your favorite book?" Kumogani asked.

"It was the book that Hanako gave me for my birthday." Teijo said.

"What's it about?" Kumogani asked.

"I never read it. Shortly after she gave that book, she died. I could bring myself to read it because I would be reminded of Hanako." Teijo explained.

"I didn't know Teijo. I am sorry." Kumogani.

"Don't be... Does Aizen have anything for me today?" Teijo asked.

"He wants you to check on the Espada on their Fraccion." Kumogani said.

"Any thing else?" Teijo asked.

"That is all for now." Kumogani said.

"Alright. Let's get to it. Kumogani your coming with me." Teijo said.

"I am coming too?" Kumogani asked.

"Yes you are. Do you have a problem with that?" Teijo asked.

"No. I just thought you would do it alone." Kumogani said.

Teijo and Kumogani then left to check on the Espada and their Fraccion. Starrk was the first that Teijo went to check on. Teijo knocked on the door and Lilynette answered.

"Hi. Aizen asked me to check on the Espada and their Fraccion. Where is Starrk?" Teijo asked.

"You must be the new guy. Teijo is it? Starrk is asleep, but I'll wake him." Lilynette said.

Before Teijo could say anything Lilynette jumped on to Starrk, waking him immediately

"Lilynette! What was that for!?" Starrk yelled at Lilynette.

"Teijo is here Starrk. He says that Lord Aizen has sent him to check on the Espada and their Fraccion." Lilynette said.

"Well what does he want?" Starrk asked.

"I am not really sure. Aizen told Kumogani to tell me to check on the Espada and their Fraccion. That was all." Teijo said.

"Kumogani?" Lilynette question.

"Kumogani is that man." Teijo said then pointed at Kumogani "He is my friend." Teijo finished.

"Teijo. I just remembered that Aizen wanted you to get to know the Espada and Fraccion." Kumogani said.

"This coming to you now? It doesn't matter. Well then, tell me about yourself." Teijo said.

Starrk just yawned and rolled over then said,

"Lilynette, you tell them."

Then Starrk fell asleep.

"I hate when he does that." Lilynette said angrily the begun to tell Teijo and Kumogani about them.

"Thanks Lilynette. Kumogani and I will be going." Teijo said.

Teijo and Kumogani left to meet up with Baraggan and his Fraccion. Teijo and Kumogani ran into Ggio Vega just outside Baraggan's palace.

"What are you doing here?" Ggio asked annoyed.

"I came to walk to Baraggan." Teijo said.

"He has no time for you." Ggio said threateningly.

"I am the Overseer of the Espada and I came to talk to Baraggan." Teijo demanded.

"Ggio let them in." Baraggan yelled from inside.

"Yes your majesty. Follow me." Ggio said.

Teijo and Kumogani followed Ggio and saw Baraggan sitting in a throne with five other Arrancars behind him.

"What do you want Teijo?" Baraggan asked.

"Aizen wants me to get to know the Espada and their Fraccion." Teijo said.

"The Boss wants you to get to know us. Every well, but I want to see your Hollow powers." Baraggan said.

"Why do you want to see my Hollow powers?" Teijo asked.

"I never got to see them first hand. Now show me your Hollow powers." Baraggan said.

Teijo sighed then a black ring of Spirit Energy circled Teijo's feet. The ring became a veil then Baraggan and his Fraccion saw Teijo in his Hollow form. Baraggan's Fraccion were in awe of Teijo's Spiritual Pressure. Baraggan laughed in amusement and when Teijo fired a Cero to show Baraggan the power he had. Baraggan laughed more. Teijo then went back to his normal form Baraggan said,

"Good Teijo. Your Hollow powers are impressive."Baraggan said.

"Why thank you Baraggan. Now I would like to know more about you and your Fraccion." Teijo said.

Baraggan then went on the tell Teijo about himself and his Fraccion. Teijo and Kumogani then went on to see the rest of the Espada and their Fraccion. Teijo would often have to show the Espada prof of his worth as the Overseer of the Espada that Aizen gave him. Harribel wanted Teijo to tell her about him and why he follows Aizen. Ulquiorra told Teijo about him without anything in return because Teijo told him that Aizen wanted him to know about the Espada. Nnoitra wanted to fight Teijo again. When Teijo beat Nnoitra, Nnoitra's hate for Teijo grew more and more from that point on. Grimmjow wanted a rematch with Teijo and Teijo won, once again instating that Teijo would always beat Grimmjow. Zommari wouldn't talk and wanted to be left alone, but pointed out a notebook that had some facts about himself. When Teijo went to see Szayelaporro, Szayelaporro wanted Teijo for some experiments. Teijo wasn't looking forward, but it was the only way. Teijo came walking out of the room with the most disgusted face.

"What happen in their Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"I... I don't want to talk about." Teijo said.

Szayelaporro came walking out.

"Don't tell anyone about what you did in there!" Teijo demanded.

"As you wish Teijo. Its the lest I can do after you agreed to be a experiment." Szayelaporro said.

"I have to finish what Aizen wanted me to do..." Teijo said then whispered to Kumogani, "Let's get out of here."

Teijo pushed Kumogani and they went to see Aaroniero. Aaroniero was still upset at Teijo for nearly killing him, but Aaroniero followed Aizen's orders. The last one was Yammy. Teijo and Kumogani found sleeping then a little dog started braking. Yammy rolled over saying,

"Shut up you stupid dog."

When Yammy saw Teijo he jumped to his feet and said.

"I remember you. You almost killed me. I've been waiting for a chance to fight you again."

"That will have to wait. Aizen wants me to get to know the Espada and your the last one." Teijo said.

"Why I am the last one?" Yammy asked.

"I started at one and worked my up to ten." Teijo answered.

"So you to know some things about me?..." Yammy started to say, but he stop and attacked Teijo.

Teijo appeared behind Yammy and said,

"I knew you were going to do that."

Yammy groaned in anger and tried to attack Teijo again. Once again Teijo vanished and appeared to the right of Yammy.

"You are strong, but you are slow." Teijo truanted.

Yammy grew angrier then started to fire Balas at Teijo. Teijo tried to dodge and deflect the Balas. Yammy then fired a Cero at Teijo. Yammy thought he had hit Teijo, but Teijo was standing there with his Shikai.

"What happen to the Cero I fired?" Yammy asked in a angry yet confused tone.

"Seishin abareru hito. I can absorb Spirit Energy from any Hollow and Soul Reaper that includes Spirit Energy based attacks. I absorb your Cero." Teijo said showing off his Shikai.

"Suerte. Suerte. Suerte for me." Yammy said.

"Suerte?" Teijo said confused.

"I am lucky. I found a opponent who amuse me. You amuse me Teijo." Yammy said.

"Thank...you?..." Teijo said hesitantly.

Yammy continued to attack Teijo with punches. Teijo would just dodge the punches and then stole some Spirit Energy from Yammy. Teijo would repeat this and slowly Teijo brought Yammy down. Yammy was on the ground breathing heavy then said,

"Your trash Teijo."

"Your just angry because you lost." Teijo said.

Yammy then fell asleep.

"Teijo don't you need to talk to Yammy about him." Kumogani said.

"I don't need to anymore because I got what I needed to know from the little fight. Now let's get back to the palace Kumogani." Teijo said putting his scythe on his back.

"Alright." Kumogani said then he and Teijo headed back to the palace.

When Teijo and Kumogani got back to the palace Teijo turned to Kumogani and asked,

"Kumogani. Care to a little training?"

"Training?" Kumogani asked.

"Yeah. I would like see your Arrancar powers." Teijo said.

"Ok. Let's train Teijo." Kumogani said then drew his sword.

Teijo smiled then drew his scythe and said,

"Let's begin Kumogani."

Kumogani charged towards Teijo then slashed his sword, but Teijo blocked the attack.

"Good Kumogani, but not good enough." Teijo said then threw Kumogani back.

Kumogani charged towards Teijo again and stated a barrage of slashes and stabs. Teijo dodged and blocked Kumogani's attacks, but Kumogani managed to cut Teijo's right arm sleeve. Teijo looked at his sleeve and saw some blood.

"Nice. Very nice Kumogani. You managed to land a hit on me. Now show me your Cero."Teijo said.

Kumogani pointed his claw hand at Teijo and prepared to fire his Cero. Teijo saw a red Cero in Kumogani's claw. Kumogani fired his Cero at Teijo. Teijo used his Shikai to absorb Kumogani's Cero. Teijo then fired a Spirit Energy attack off away from Kumogani.

"What was that for?" Kumogani asked.

"I said I can absorb any and all kinds of Spirit Energy, but if I absorb too much Spirit Energy in one day it would cause more harm then good. I still had the Spirit Energy from all the fights I had today and your Cero would have cause harm to my body if I hadn't fried off that attack just now." Teijo explained to Kumogani.

Kumogani then came in close and tried to slash Teijo. Teijo blocked Kumogani with his small scythe, but Kumogani put his claw hand to Teijo's chest and fired another Cero.

"Got you Teijo." Kumogani said before he fired.

Teijo was enveloped in Kumogani's Cero. Kumogani saw Teijo some distance away, but still in front of him. Teijo's clothes were torn and dirty from the Cero.

"I didn't see that coming. Good job Kumogani. Now use your Resurreccion." Teijo said.

Kumogani put his sword in his claw and use his free and place it on the blade then said,

"Snip... Tarabagani."

Kumogani appearance then changed. His claw enveloped his arm. His right arm became a spear. Kumogani's lower half became like his original Adjucha self. Kumogani's face grew a mouth and two mandibles. Kumogani's head became like his original Adjucha self too. Finally was the same size as Yammy.

"Now show some of your Resurreccion's power." Teijo said.

"With pleasure." Kumogani said.

Then Kumogani ran towards Teijo and stab his right arm in the ground at Teijo's feet. Teijo jumped out of the way before Kumogani's attack hit him. Kumogani then swung his claw at Teijo while he was in the air. Teijo saw Kumogani's claw coming towards him and he knew he couldn't dodge it so he guarded with his scythe. When Kumogani's claw hit Teijo's scythe and Teijo was sent flying backwards into a wall. Before Teijo had time to do anything, Kumogani fired a Cero from his claw at Teijo

, but Kumogani saw his Cero absorbed.

"Thanks for that Kumogani. I was able to heal myself with that Cero you fired. That is enough for today." Teijo said.

Kumogani dissipated then he said,

"Alright Teijo. What did you think of my abilities?"

"You abilities are more then I expected Kumogani. You are a worthy opponent." Teijo smiled.

"Thanks for that Teijo." Kumogani said.

Teijo then went to tend to his peach trees. Teijo went to full his watering can when he looked out at Las Noches and said,

"I miss the Soul Society. There was more then sand and buildings. I miss the cherry blossoms in the early spring. I had friends there. Here only Kumogani is my friend. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname are too busy to spend time. The Espada, I get the feeling that they want me gone. I don't feel like I belong here."

That night Teijo was once again reading his books when he picked up the book 'A Field of Flowers' and begun to read it. After a few pages, Teijo put the book done then went outside of Las Noches. Teijo just looked at the night sky and sighed.

"What you doing out here at this hour?" Kumogani said walking up to Teijo.

"I started to read 'A Field of Flowers' when I was reminded of Hanako and I wanted to get some air. What are you doing here Kumogani?" Teijo asked.

"I saw you walk out. After some time I decided to looked for you. What is the problem Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

" I just miss the life I had in the Soul Society. I wish I could go back there, but Aizen says that the Soul Society has turned evil." Teijo said.

Kumogani remembered the day when he was turned into a Arrancar and he had a talk with Aizen.

"So this was your plan Aizen?" Kumogani questioned.

"Yes. I had Teijo go through Hollowfiaction then I brought him to Hueco Mundo and had him run into you. I know of his ability to absorb all forms of Spirit Energy. I plan to use that ability against the Soul Society, but most importantly against the Head Captain. You are not to say word of this to Teijo. Understand Kumogani?" Aizen said.

"You have my word Aizen. I will not say a word about this to Teijo." Kumogani said.

"Good. I want you to continue to be by Teijo's side as his Fraccion and report to me every time he fights. I'll have Szayelaporro do some his experiments on Teijo so I can get more information about him." Aizen said.

Kumogani and Teijo just sat on looked at the night sky when Teijo asked,

"Do you really think that the Soul Society is evil?"

"I believe what Aizen said. The Soul Society has turned evil." Kumogani said without a moment of pass when Teijo asked the question.

"That was a quick answer Kumogani." Teijo said.

"Well I had a feeling that you would ask that question and I had my answer already." Kumogani said sweating.

Teijo looked at Kumogani with a confused look and then said,

"I think that the Soul Society is evil, but I believe I can save them."

"You really think you can save the Soul Society?" Kumogani asked.

"I do even if I die in the process." Teijo said.

Kumogani looked into Teijo's eye and saw that Teijo truly believed he could save the Soul Society. Kumogani then felt sorrow because he knew that Aizen was just using him and planing to get rid of him.

Teijo and Kumogani spent the next few months training, overseeing the Espada and their missions, and following Aizen orders. Everyday Teijo would spend time with Espada who would talk, training himself or with Kumogani or the Espada, or he would read and tend to his peach trees. Teijo would often go off on his own and think of the Soul Society and Hanako, also get into fights with Grimmjow and Nnoitra and Kumogani would report Teijo's fights to Aizen so Aizen could collect some of Teijo's Reishi. Then the day when Aizen sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to scout the World of the Living. Aizen, Teijo,Gin, Kaname, and the Espada were in a meet. Aizen and the Espada were sitting at the meeting table while Teijo, Gin, and Kaname were standing behind Aizen.

"Ulquiorra. Yammy. I want you two to go to the World of the Living. I want you two to see Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said.

"As you wish Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said.

"Whatever." Yammy said

"Aizen, Can I ask a favor?" Teijo asked stepping forward a bit.

"What is it Teijo?" Aizen asked.

"I would like to accompany Ulquiorra and Yammy to the World of the Living." Teijo said.

Silence fall the room, Aizen thought about Teijo request for a moment then said,

"Every well Teijo. You may accompany Ulquiorra and Yammy to the World of the Living."

"Thank you Aizen." Teijo said.

"So Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Teijo will go to the World of the Living to see how Ichigo Kurosaki improved." Aizen said.

"We will leave immediately Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said then he, Yammy and Teijo left for the World of the Living.

When the three arrived in the World of the Living they were surrounded by humans.

"Stop looking at me!" Yammy yelled at the humans that were looking at the big crater that they made upon their arrival.

Since the human could not see or hear Yammy they continued to look at the crater and try to figure out what made it, cause of this Yammy grew more and more angry with the humans who he thought were staring at him. Yammy used his Gonzui and absorb the souls of the humans. When Yammy was done he wiped his mouth and said,

"People with low Spirit Energy have such a horrible taste."

Teijo was looking around and not paying attention to Yammy and Ulquiorra until some arrived. Teijo looked to see a man with a black and red left arm. The man went to attack Yammy, but Yammy defeated the man with one attack. There was also a orange hair woman and had a weird thing that Teijo never saw before around the man that Yammy defeated.

_'What power does these people have? I never saw powers like what these people possess.'_ Teijo thought then a orange hair man blocked Yammy.

"Hey Ulquiorra. Is this one trash?" Yammy asked.

"He is the one we were sent here for." Ulquiorra said.

"That one is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Teijo asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes Teijo. That is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said.

_'There is something about Ichigo? I feel that there is something wrong with his Spiritual Pressure. Does he have a inner Hollow like me?' _Teijo thought as Yammy pummeled Ichigo.

Just as Yammy was about to finish Ichigo someone jump in and saved Ichigo. Teijo saw a tall lean-built man with gray eyes with messy light blonde hair man wearing a dark coat with white diamond pattern at the bottom half, dark green shirt and pants under the coat, a white and dark green stripped hat and wooden sandals. There was also a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a black backless, sleeveless undershirt and an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. When Teijo saw the man's and woman's face, he was shocked.

"What is Teijo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I know those two." Teijo said.

"You know who those two are?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes I do. Captain Shihoin and Captain Urahara... Let's hurry up and get out of here." Teijo ordered.

"I have all I had to give my report anyway." Ulquiorra said.

Then Yammy fired a Cero, but Kisuke nullified it and attacked him, but Ulquiorra deflects Kisuke's attack and then he, Yammy, and Teijo retreated. Before the Garganta closed Kisuke saw a little bit of Teijo's face and he gasped.

"What is it Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"I thought saw someone that we knew long ago, but I didn't get a good look." Kisuke said.

Teijo, Ulquiorra, and Yammy, with one arm because Ichigo cut it off, arrived back to Las Noches so that Ulquiorra could give Aizen his report.

"Ulquiorra. What do you to report in front of your 20 brothers and sisters." Aizen said.

"Take a look for yourself." Ulquiorra said then took out one of his eyes and crushed it, turning into dust.

"You decided not to kill him?" Aizen said.

"Yes Lord Aizen. He wasn't worth killing." Ulquiorra said.

"Your too soft Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted.

While Ulquiorra and Grimmjow argued Teijo thought about Captain Shihoin and Captain Urahara.

_'Why were Captain Shihoin and Captain Urahara were there today?Aren't they suppose to be in the Soul Society? There are something that Aizen isn't telling me?'_

"There something wrong Teijo?" Aizen asked.

_ "_No Aizen just thinking. I will take my leave then." Teijo said.

Teijo then left to his palace.

"Teijo has been acting weird lately. What do you think about that Captain Aizen?" Gin asked.

"I think to he slowly caching on to me, but he has almost outlived his usefulness." Aizen said.

"What are you going to do?" Gin asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe send him to Soul Society or the World of the Living." Aizen said.

"Captain Aizen that is terrible of you." Gin said.

Aizen smiled and thought of what he would do to Teijo because he didn't need him anymore. Teijo was reading his book late at night when Aizen came walking in.

"Reading again Teijo?" Aizen asked walking from the darkness.

"Aizen. Yeah I like this books. Now what brings you here?" Teijo asked putting the book he was reading down.

"I have a mission in the World of the Living for you and you alone." Aizen said.

"You have a mission for me in the World of the Living? What is it?" Teijo asked.

"I want you to find any Soul Reaper and wipe them out." Aizen said.

"Does that included Ichigo?" Teijo asked.

"No. I want him alive, but any other Soul Reaper is fine." Aizen said.

"Alright. I will be off now." Teijo said getting up.

"I wish you luck Teijo." Aizen said then left and Kumogani came walking in shortly after.

"Where you going Teijo?" Kumogani asked.

"Aizen is sending me to the World of the Living to wipe any Soul Reaper I encounter." Teijo answered getting ready to leave.

Kumogani felt cold throughout his body. Teijo could see Kumogani shacking.

"Something wrong Kumogani?" Teijo asked.

"Why do you say that Teijo? I am fine?" Kumogani lied.

"Are you sure because you are shacking." Teijo said.

"I am just excited for you. There is a big mission for you." Kumogani lied again.

"Well... Thanks Kumogani..." Teijo said.

"See you when you get back Teijo." Kumogani said then ran off.

Kumogani didn't want Teijo to go because he knew that Aizen was sending Teijo to his death, but he also knew if he warned Teijo Aizen would kill him.

"Well that was weird. Anyway I have to get going." Teijo said finished getting ready to leave.

Before Teijo left his room he looked back at his bed and saw the book 'A Field of Flowers' on the night stand with light from the window on it. Teijo walked over to the book and picked it up and stared at it for a while.

_'It might be awhile before I return. I might as well take thiss with me. For good luck.' _Teijo thought.

Teijo then head off to the World of the Living to carry out the mission Aizen gave him. Kumogani watched Teijo leave and he could feel nothing, but sorrow to his friend go off to his death.

"I vow Teijo, I will do something about this." Kumogani vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teijo was traveling through the Garganta, he pulled out 'A Field of Flowers' from under his coat and looked at it.

_'Hanako...' _Teijo thought.

Teijo finally arrived in the World of the Living. It was late afternoon, the sun was in the early stages of sunset, and Teijo could sense that there were multiple Soul Reaper in Karakura Town."

"Now who should I go after first?" Teijo asked himself.

Teijo put 'A Field of Flowers' back under his coat and sat down and decided to wait for Soul Reapers to come to him. Teijo exerted Spiritual Pressure so he could be found. After some time Ichigo and a black haired woman found Teijo. The woman was four feet and eight and half inches tall with light skin and violet-colored hairs. She had several strands of hair hanging between her eyes.

"So your back?" Ichigo said.

"Who know him Ichigo?" The woman asked.

"Not really Rukia, but he was with the two that came here earlier and injured Chad. What is your name?" Ichigo asked Teijo who was still sitting.

"My name is Teijo Shimazu and I am..." Teijo started to say.

"You a Espada?" Ichigo interrupted.

"I am the Overseer of the Espada." Teijo answered.

"I thought the Espada are the most powerful Hollows?" Rukia asked.

"I am not a Hollow. I am a Soul Reaper. I was the Lieutenant of Squad Three hundred years ago." Teijo said.

"Why are you working for Aizen?" Rukia asked.

"Because Aizen has explained to me that the Soul Society has turned evil." Teijo said standing up.

"The Soul Society hasn't turned evil. Aizen is just using you!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I don't believe you. Aizen has tasked me to wipe out any Soul Reaper I encounter, but I must leave Ichigo Kurosaki alive. However you two aren't the ones I want to fight first." Teijo said.

"Why leave alive and who do you want to fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen has plans for you Ichigo. Bring me Captain Shihoin and Captain Urahara. I want to fight them first." Teijo explained.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. Teijo then said sinisterly,

"If you don't bring me Captain Shihoin and Captain Urahara. I'll go find them and kill everyone along the way."

Ichigo and Rukia gasped, but only Ichigo could see that something was different about Teijo from now and a few seconds ago.

"Rukia. Go get Kisuke and Yoruichi. I will keep this guy busy." Ichigo said drawing his sword.

Rukia nodded then left. Teijo drew his scythe and said sinisterly,

"So Ichigo. You want to fight me. I'll show you why I am the Overseer of the Espada."

Without a moment after he finished talking, Teijo appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him in the back. Ichigo had no time to react so he took the full force of Teijo's kick. As Ichigo was getting back up Teijo, not acting like his inner Hollow, said,

"I sense something about you Ichigo. You have a inner Hollow and it is unstable."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I have a inner Hollow." Teijo informed

Ichigo gasped when Teijo told him that he had a inner Hollow.

"The difference is that I have full control of my inner Hollow. I would show, but you aren't in any condition to stand against it. It would be best if you just step down from fighting me" Teijo said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said then held his sword in front then said, "Bankai!"

Ichigo's Spirit Energy turned into a black-red color, that Teijo was shocked because it was similar to his, Ichigo's big sword shrunk into a daito with a black blade. The guard had four prongs bent counter-clock wise. The sword had a short length of chain with a broken link at then end of the hilt. Ichigo was now wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining. It was closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends.

"Tensa Zangestu... Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo finished and fired a black with a red lining crescent moon shape wave of Spirit Energy at Teijo.

Teijo dodged Ichigo's attack and once again appeared behind Ichigo and hit with the handle of his scythe.

"So your using your Bankai. I am not going to use my Shikai, Bankai, and I will not use my Hollow Powers." Teijo said.

Ichigo felt his inner Hollow try to take over.

_'You will lose this fight if I don't take over.' _Ichigo's inner Hollow said.

"I refuse any of your help." Ichigo said to his inner Hollow.

Teijo saw Ichigo struggle against his inner Hollow and he put his Scythe back on his back then sat down.

"What are you doing? We're not done yet." Ichigo yelled at Teijo.

"You are struggling with you inner Hollow. I can see you refuse his help even if it meant that you could win. I was like you long ago, but the day came when I face inner Hollow. During that fight I stabbed him and he stabbed me. I have full control of my inner Hollow, but from time to time my personality will be like his. You could see the difference." Teijo said while Ichigo struggled to get back on his feet.

Ichigo didn't say a word then fell to the ground. Teijo got up had walked over to Ichigo and knelt beside him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I going to help you subdue your inner Hollow for the moment." Teijo said then place his hands over Ichigo and begone to subdue Ichigo's inner Hollow.

"Why are you helping me?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I still feel compassion for fellow Soul Reapers who are injured. It comes from my time as a member of Squad Four. I don't like to see people die even if they are my enemy, but I am not afraid to fight because there is someone I need to find and protect." Teijo said looking up at the night sky.

Then Rukia arrived with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"He is going to be fine. His inner Hollow tried to take control of his body, but I managed to subdue it for the time being." Teijo said.

"Rukia tells us that you wanted to see us." Kisuke said.

"I did. Aizen has tasked me to get rid of any Soul Reaper in the World of the Living and I wanted to fight you first, Captain Shihoin and Captain Urahara." Teijo said standing up then turned to see Kisuke and Yoruichi.

When Kisuke and Yoruichi saw Teijo's face, Yoruichi gasped and Kisuke said,

"I thought it was you Teijo."

"Everyone thought that you were dead. Where have you been Teijo?" Yoruichi asked.

"I am not. I have be living in Hueco Mundo for the past hundred years." Teijo answered.

"Why are you working for Aizen?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because Aizen told all about the Soul Society's descent

into evil and madness." Teijo said.

"The Soul Society didn't descent into evil and madness Teijo. Aizen lied to you." Kisuke tried to explain Teijo the truth.

"Your the one who is lying Captain Urahara!" Teijo shouted, his inner Hollow personality in control.

Teijo then started to draw his scythe, but disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Rukia asked looking around to find Teijo.

Kisuke drew his Benihime, a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from the base. There is U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped three time

around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a sliver edge. Kisuke turned and blocked Teijo's attack.

"Your just as fast as you were hundred years ago Teijo." Kisuke said.

"I am holding back Captain Urahara." Teijo said then disappeared again and reappeared next to Ichigo who was still laying on the ground.

"Rukia. Take Ichigo and get away from here." Yoruichi said.

"Alright." Rukia said then ran to grab Ichigo.

Teijo allowed Rukia to reached Ichigo. When Rukia and Ichigo were away Teijo place his scythe blade on his right middle finger and said,

"Bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito."

Kisuke and Yoruichi saw Teijo with a hook as a middle finger on his right hand and a small scythe in his left hand. Teijo then charged towards Kisuke and Yoruichi. Yoruichi jump out of the way while Kisuke used his Chikasumi no Tate to create a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade. Teijo tried to get through Kisuke's barrier when Yoruichi appeared behind Teijo going to kick him. Teijo noticed Yoruichi and blocked her kick with his arm guard.

_'This is not a good place to be. If I try to attack Captain Shihoin, I'll leave my back free for Captain Urahara to attack. If I try to absorb the barrier Captain Shihoin will attack me.' _Teijo thought as he while off Yoruichi with one arm and try to break through Kisuke's barrier.

Teijo then jumped into the air then disappeared. Teijo reappeared some distance behind Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"I know you two aren't trying. Captain Urahara fire some of your Kido. How about your Senju Koten Taiho." Teijo taunted.

"You want me to fire Senju Koten Taiho?" Kisuke asked confused.

"Yeah. Use incantation too." Teijo taunted more.

Kisuke pointed his sword at Teijo then said,

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need hesitant, obey my orders. Lights bullets, eights bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."

As Kisuke was saying his incantation Teijo saw ten pink energy points around Kisuke. Kisuke then fired and said,

"Senju Koten Taiho!"

Teijo saw the ten pink energy points coming for him. He just smiled and held his hook in front of him. Kisuke and Yoruichi saw the Senju Koten Taiho exploded and they thought Teijo was defeated, but then they saw the explosion go into Teijo's hook.

"How!?" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Kisuke exclaimed.

Teijo then put his small scythe under his rope around his waist then used his left hand to grip his right arm that was forwards and outstretched and the palm was facing flat towards Kisuke Yoruichi. Teijo then shouted,

"Hado number eighty-eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

Then a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy came flying towards Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Bakudo number eighty-one, Danku!" Kisuke shouted.

When Teijo's Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho hit Kisuke's Danku, the Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho created a enormous explosion. When the dust settled Teijo saw Kisuke's Danku servilely cracked.

"Where did you learn Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho Teijo?" Kisuke asked.

"I learned it while in Las Noches. While I was in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches I improved all abilities. I am not the same Teijo a hundred years ago." Teijo informed.

"Before that, what did you do to Kisuke's Senju Koten Taiho?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have the ability to absorb any form of Spirit Energy. I absorbed Captain Urahara's Kido to strengthen mine." Teijo explained.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

Teijo saw Yoruichi's orange over-shirt rip apart and there was white lighting around her.

"What is this?" Teijo questioned.

Yoruichi then appeared behind Teijo then kick him on the side of the face.

_'I don't remember Captain Yoruichi being that fast. What is she using?' _Teijo thought as he flew.

As Teijo flew Yoruichi appeared next to him and started a series of punches and kicks. Yoruichi finished with a punch to Teijo's gut which sent Teijo slamming into the ground. Yoruichi then landed next to Kisuke.

"That was a little overboard. Don't you think?" Kisuke asked.

"Maybe, but there is no way to get through to Teijo. Unless..." Yoruichi started to say when Teijo was standing breathing heavy and holding his Zanpakuto in its sealed form and his inner Hollow personality in control.

"It looks like I have to use it." Teijo said.

"Your Bankai will not work Teijo." Yoruichi said.

"I am not using my Bankai. I know it won't work, plus I don't care for my Bankai. I am talking about my Hollowfiaction." Teijo said then was enveloped in a black veil of Spirit Energy.

Kisuke and Yoruichi saw a bone hand reach of the veil then black Spirit Energy took the form of a scythe. Teijo grabbed the scythe then Kisuke and Yoruichi saw Teijo in his Hollow form.

"What!?" Yoruichi said surprised and shocked at what she saw.

"What happen to you Teijo?" Kisuke asked.

"The night when Captain Otoribashi, the others, and I went to find Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna, Aizen told me that it was you Captain Urahara. You did this to me! You also were the one who sent me to Hueco Mundo. You took my life away and you will die by my hand!" Teijo roared.

"I wasn't the one who did any of that to you Teijo. It was Aizen, he is the one who did it." Kisuke tried to explain.

"You lie!" Teijo yelled in anger.

Teijo then appeared right in front of Kisuke then placed his hand on Kisuke's right shoulder. Kisuke felt cold throughout his body and saw his Spirit Energy going from his shoulder to Teijo's hand.

"In this form I can steal every ounce of Spirit Energy from anyone with a simple touch." Teijo said.

Yoruichi tried to use her Shunko and kick Teijo, but Teijo's wing blocked her kick.

"Nothing can get through these wings. Your attacks are useless. " Teijo said turning his head to look at Yoruichi.

Kisuke then jumped away while Teijo was distracted. He held his right shoulder. Kisuke had lost all feeling in his right arm and his skin had wrinkled. Yoruichi then disappeared and reappeared next to Kisuke.

"Do you have a plan Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked.

"I do. I am going to get Rose and the others. Maybe then Teijo can see the truth." Yoruichi said.

"So I am going to have to stay here and keep Teijo busy?" Kisuke said.

"I will not be long." Yoruichi said then left to go get Rose and the others.

"Captain Shihoin left you to die Captain Urahara." Teijo taunted.

"No. Yoruichi is going to the truth." Kisuke said.

"I already know the truth. You and the Soul Society are evil." Teijo yelled then charged towards Kisuke.

Yoruichi was almost to Rose and the others when she ran into Shinji.

"Yoruichi. Where are you off two in a hurry?" Shinji asked.

"I need you and the other Vizards to come with me now." Yoruichi said.

"Where is the fire Yoruichi?" Shinji asked.

"No time explain now, but I will later. Kisuke is in trouble." Yoruichi said.

"Alright. I'll get the Vizards. Where is Kisuke?" Shinji asked.

"He is in the park. I'll go back and help him. Hurry." Yoruichi said then left to go back to help Kisuke while Shinji went to go get the Vizards.

Kisuke was dodging Teijo's scythe. When Kisuke got a distance away from Teijo, he used his Nake technique. Teijo used his wings to block the attack and behind the wings Teijo absorbed the attack through his hands.

"How many time do I have to tell you Captain Urahara? I can absorb any form of Spirit Energy." Teijo said was he flung his wings back.

Just then Yoruichi tried the kick Teijo in the back, but Teijo knew that Yoruichi was there and he turned and grabbed her leg. Teijo then threw Yoruichi into Kisuke.

"So Captain Shihoin, your back. Where is the truth that Captain Urahara told me that you getting?" Teijo asked.

"Yeah Yoruichi? Where is it?" Kisuke asked pushing Yoruichi off him.

"It is on its way. We need to keep Teijo busy for a few minutes." Yoruichi said.

"You don't have that long." Teijo said then pointed his left index and middle finger at Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Kisuke and Yoruichi saw a black Cero forming then Teijo fired his Cero. Teijo's Cero came flying towards Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Bakudo number eighty-one, Danku!" Kisuke said.

Teijo's Cero hit Kisuke's Danku then Teijo appeared behind Kisuke and Yoruichi and slashed his scythe. Yoruichi pushed Kisuke out of the way and she got slashed across the back. When Kisuke and Yoruichi hit the ground Kisuke saw the slash across her back and asked,

"Yoruichi? Are you alright?"

"I am alright. It just a little cut. I'll be fine." Yoruichi grunted.

Kisuke then turned to Teijo used his Shibari technique to bind Teijo in a blood red net. Once Teijo was caught in the net, Kisuke stab the net with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net. When the orbs came came into direct contact with Teijo, they created a tremendously large and devastating explosion. While Teijo was caught up in the attack, Kisuke took Yoruichi to a nearby tree. Teijo walked out of the dust and he was in a rage.

"That is it! I am done messing around with you two. I am going to end this now with this attack." Teijo yelled.

Kisuke turned to see Teijo cut his left hand with his scythe then held his left hand out. Kisuke then saw a black Cero with three prongs bent clock wise.

"This is normally only for the Espada, but I managed to learn how to use it. Now take this Captain Urahara. My Gran Ray Cero." Teijo said then fired his Gran Ray Cero.

Teijo's Gran Ray Cero spun like a razor as it compress and decompress while it traveled towards Kisuke. Teijo saw his Gran Ray Cero hit and thought that Captain Urahara and Captain Shihoin were dead, but he saw a gigantic shield.

"What's this!?" Teijo exclaimed in shocked.

"Gate of the Dragon Tail...Just in time." someone said.

"Whose there? Show yourself." Teijo demanded.

Then two people turned to attack Teijo from behind. Teijo noticed and blocked them. Teijo saw Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Sarugaki. He gasped and took a few steps back. When Teijo saw Captain Otoribashi he dropped his scythe and fell to his knees. Everyone could Teijo start to cry.

"What kind of Hollow is this?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, but its dead!" Hiyori said the charged towards Teijo to finish him off.

Kisuke stopped Hiyori.

"What are you doing Kisuke!? Why are you defending this Hollow!?" Hiyori asked.

Kisuke turned his head and looked at Teijo and said,

"Now do you the truth? Aizen has been feeding you lies."

"Kisuke. You know this Hollow?" Shinji asked.

"We all do." Kisuke said.

Teijo stood up and turned back into his normal self. Shinji, Hiyori and everyone was shocked to see Teijo standing in front of them. Rose stepped forward and asked,

"Teijo? Is that you?"

"It is Captain Otoribashi." Teijo answered wiping tears from his eyes.

"You disappeared after the night hundred years ago. Everyone thought you were dead." Rose said.

"I was in Hueco Mundo after that night." Teijo said.

"What were you doing in Hueco Mundo Teijo?" Shinji asked.

"I tell you everything that happen to me in the past hundred years." Teijo said then begun to explain what has happen to him. As Teijo told his story everyone went back to Urahara Shop. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were there and they joined in.

When Teijo was done with his story Shinji asked him,

"So Aizen made you the Overseer of the Espada then after a few months he sent you to the World of the Living to wipe out any Soul Reaper you meet?"

"Except for Ichigo Kurosaki." Teijo informed.

"And all this time telling you lies about the Soul Society so you would work for him." Shinji continued.

"That's right. I know now that he was just using me..." Teijo turned to Kisuke then continued, "Captain Urahara I am sorry for everything I did to you and Captain Shihoin."

"Its ok Teijo. You had no idea what has happen. Oh just call everyone here by their first name." Kisuke said.

"Why?" Teijo asked.

"Because we are no longer in the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

"Why is that?" Teijo asked.

Kisuke begun to explain everything that has happen while he was lost in Hueco Mundo. Kisuke told about Ichigo, about Aizen, and about the whats happen in the Soul Society.

"So a lot has happen while I was gone." Teijo said.

"Its been a hundred years. Of course a lot of things happen in a hundred years. Dumb ass." Hiyori said annoyed with Teijo.

"It is always good to see you, Hiyori. After a hundred years you still the same." Teijo said.

Hiyori then tried to kick Teijo in the face, but Teijo dodged it by moving a few inches to the left. As she hit the ground behind him Teijo laughed at Hiyori, who took one of her sandals and smacked Teijo in the back of the head.

"OW! Why you little..." Teijo yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"You want to fight!" Hiyori yelled.

"You used to beat me up back in the Soul Society, but I can take you down now." Teijo protested.

"I like to see you try Teijo!" Hiyori yelled.

"Fine right here, right now." Teijo said angrily.

Teijo and Hiyori begun to fight. As Teijo and Hiyori were fight Ururu turned to Rose and asked,

"Did they always do this?"

"Yes they did. Teijo and Hiyori would get into fight very often. Hiyori would normally beat him and Teijo hated it." Rose answered.

Tessai pulled the two apart and said,

"If you two are going to fight take it outside or stop now."

"Well she started it." Teijo said pointing to Hiyori.

"No you did." Hiyori yelled.

Teijo and Hiyori then glared at each then Teijo went back to talk with Kisuke and everyone.

"...Anyways, do anyone know what Aizen plans to do?" Teijo asked.

"Don't you know Teijo? You were working for Aizen. You must have some clue." Shinji said.

"No. Aizen never told any plans. I was never allowed in the meets. Aizen left me in the dark about his plans." Teijo said.

"Well your no help at all Teijo!" Hiyori said annoyed at Teijo.

"I don't have to take that from you Hiyori!" Teijo yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hiyori asked taunting Teijo.

Teijo and Hiyori glared at each other with anger burning in their eyes then Teijo and Hiyori turned their heads refusing to accept the others existence.

"All I know is that Aizen plans to attack Karakura Town during the winter." Teijo informed everyone.

"What does he plan on doing with Karakura Town?" Tessai questioned.

"We will figure that out later, but in the meantime we have to prepare for Aizen." Kisuke said.

"Well we will get back to our hideout." Shinji said.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Teijo asked Shinji.

"Well you have Hollowfiaction. So your a Vizard." Shinji said.

"Thank you Shinji." Teijo said.

Teijo and the Vizards left Urahara Shop and head back to their hideout. When Teijo and the other Vizards arrived at the Warehouse everyone went to sleep, but Teijo stayed up looking at the moon and think about his past.

It was Teijo's first day as the Lieutenant of Squad Three. Teijo was going to meat up with Captain Otoribashi. Teijo arrived at Captain Otoribashi's room he said,

"Captain Otoribashi. I am here and ready to be your new lieutenant."

"Ah Teijo come in." Captain Otoribashi said through the door.

Teijo opened the door and found Captain Otoribashi and two others.

"Teijo this is Kisuke Urahara. He is the Captain of Squad Twelve and this his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki." Captain Otoribashi said.

"So this is Teijo. Nice to meet you." Captain Urahara said.

"Nice to meet you Captain Urahara and you Lieutenant Sarugaki." Teijo said.

Hiyori didn't say a word, but crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be like that." Teijo said.

"I'll act the way I want to act." Hiyori said rising her voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Teijo said annoyed.

"Why? Does it bug you?" Hiyori taunted.

"I don't have to take that from you." Teijo said growing angry with Hiyori.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hiyori continued to taunt Teijo.

Teijo and Hiyori glared at each other then jump on each other and begun to fight. Teijo and Hiyori rolled out of Captain Otoribashi's room and fought outside. Hiyori was standing on Teijo's back and Teijo's face was in the dirt.

"Is that all you got. Your pathetic. How did you become a lieutenant?" Hiyori asked.

"Get off me." Teijo said pushing Hiyori off him.

Hiyori stuck her tongue out at Teijo as he got up and brushed himself off and walked back to Captain Otoribashi.

"What do you have anything for me today Captain Otoribashi?" Teijo asked.

"Just to get to know the rest of the squad Teijo." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Alright Captain." Teijo said.

Hiyori then came up and kicked Teijo in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Teijo yelled.

"Because I felt like it." Hiyori said crossing her arms.

From that day Teijo and Hiyori would often get into little fights. Hiyori would normally win. Teijo would often report in to Captain Otoribashi with bruises from fighting with Hiyori. Teijo would sometimes try to be friends with Hiyori, but after a few failed attempts Teijo just stopped trying and he grew to hate Hiyori as Hiyori grew to hate Teijo.

The next day Teijo was just sitting meditating when the door opened and Ichigo came walking in.

"I am surprised that you were able to find this place Ichigo. So you finally decided to join us." Shinji said.

_'Ichigo is here?' _Teijo thought and got up walked over to see Ichigo standing.

"I didn't come here to join you. I came your to use Shinji." Ichigo said

"Hiachi put up five barriers" Hiyori said.

Hiyori then attacked Shinji, knocking him through a window and breaking the barrier.

"No Ichigo, you have it backwards. We want you to join, you have no choice. Its up to us. Only after your power we will decide. If your strong enough we will teach you how to control your inner Hollow. Now Hollowfy!" Hiyori said.

Ichigo refused to Hollowfy. Hiyori put her Hollow mask on.

"You have no choice Ichigo. You too scared Ichigo? Then I'll pull your inner Hollow out by force." Hiyori said.

Hiyori then attacked Ichigo with her Hollow mask on. While they fought Hiyori continued to goad Ichigo to Hollowfy, but Ichigo still refuses.

"Come on Ichigo. At last use your Bankai." Hiyori said.

"I will not." Ichigo repelled.

Hiyori continued to attack Ichigo fiercely. Ichigo's inner Hollow then surface and gain possession of his body. Ichigo attack Hiyori before she could react, breaking her mask, slamming her against the wall and begun to strangle her with one hand. Teijo and the other Vizards quickly restrain Ichigo before he could kill Hiyori. Teijo had his scythe two inches away from the top of Ichigo's head.

"Well I think we all seen enough. Hiyori do you approve?" Shinji asked.

Hiyori was too terrified and shaken to respond. Teijo and the other Vizards let Ichigo go and Ichigo begun to do some training on an exercise machine. Hiyori and Shinji then argued over boiling hot water. Ichigo became irritated with using the machine and he threw it at Hiyori. Hiyori blocked the machine by using Shinji as a shield.

"Why did you do that you dumb ass!?" Hiyori yelled at Ichigo.

"There is no point in me using that machine." Ichigo yelled.

Then Ichigo and Hiyori begun to argue.

Some time later, Shinji and the Vizards brought Ichigo and Teijo down to their underground training area. The Vizards begun to fight a Hollowfied Ichigo. Lisa went first. As Lisa fought the Hollowfied Ichigo, the other Vizards and Teijo watched.

_'This is just like when I was in Las Noches fighting my in inner Hollow. I hope Ichigo can pull this off.' _Teijo watched as Lisa fought off against the Hollowfied Ichigo.

Time past as Lisa switch out with Kensei, Kensei switch with Rose, Rose switch with Mashiro, Mashiro switch with Hiyori, Hiyori switch with Shinji. After Shinji's turn it was Love's turn. Teijo was after Love. The Hollowfied Ichigo then went to fire a Cero at Love. Teijo stood up quickly to jump in front of Love. Hiyori yelled at Hachi to pull Love out of the barrier, but before anyone could do anything Ichigo regained control of his body. Later Ichigo trained with Hiyori, Teijo went out with Mashiro to get some new clothes. Since Teijo didn't have a Gigai humans couldn't see or hear him.

"Thanks for helping me with his Mashiro." Teijo said.

"Your welcome Teijo." Mashiro said.

"Why did you want to come with me anyway?" Teijo asked.

"Because it is boring watching Carrot-Top and Hiyori train." Mashiro said.

"Carrot-Top? Don't you mean Ichigo?" Teijo questioned.

"Carrot-Top is Ichigo. Silly." Mashiro said.

"Well anyways thanks for helping me." Teijo thanked again.

"Now what are you doing?" Mashiro asked forgetting what Teijo was doing.

"I want to get some new clothes for when Kisuke finishes my Gigai." Teijo answered.

"Oh. So you need me to buy your clothes?" Mashiro asked.

"Yes because people can't see me, but they can see you." Teijo said.

Mashiro nodded then Teijo and Mashiro begun to shop for new clothes. After a few outfits Teijo found a outfit that he liked. Teijo had black trousers, six button double-breasted tailcoat, a grey vest, black tie, and black dress shoes. Teijo also had a white button-up under shirt with sliver a button on each cuff, white gloves and a sliver pocket watch.

"This is the outfit you want Teijo?" Mashiro questioned in confusion.

"I like this outfit. I am wearing this when I get my Gigai." Teijo answered.

Teijo and Mashiro bought the outfit and headed back to the hideout to find Kisuke there waiting for Teijo.

"Ah Teijo there you are. Where have you been? I have your Gigai." Kisuke said.

"Mashiro and I wear out shopping for a new outfit for me to wear. Thank you Kisuke." Teijo said then took his Gigai and new clothes off to the corner. Teijo entered his Gigai then put his new outfit on and walked out to Kisuke.

"Well what do you think?" Teijo asked.

"That is a good look Teijo." Kisuke said.

Mashiro didn't saw anything because she already went back to see how Ichigo was doing.

"Well I better go down there too. I think I'll help Ichigo train." Teijo said.

"Good luck Teijo." Kisuke said.

"Thanks for everything Kisuke." Teijo said.

"It was nothing Teijo. Its just good to have a old friend back." Kisuke said putting his hand on Teijo's right shoulder.

As Kisuke left, Teijo felt happy to have some of his friends back and for the first time in a hundred years, Teijo felt at home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Teijo walked down to the underground training area and saw Ichigo training with Hiyori while the other Vizards were sitting around and watching. Teijo walked over to Shinji and asked,

"Hey Shinji. Would it be alright if I stepped in to help Ichigo train?"

"You want to train with Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah. I think that Ichigo could improve better if he went up against my Hollow powers." Teijo said.

"How are your Hollow powers better then the rest of us?" Shinji asked.

"Just watch. You'll see." Teijo said.

"Well alright. Hiyori isn't going to like it." Shinji said.

"She will hate." Teijo said.

Hiyori was about to kick Ichigo and Ichigo was about to block it, but Teijo stepped in and blocked Hiyori.

"Teijo! What are you doing!?" Hiyori asked upset with Teijo for butting in.

"I think that you should take a little break and let me train Ichigo." Teijo said.

"Why should I let you?" Hiyori angrily asked.

"Because Ichigo should fight someone with Hollow Powers like mine." Teijo said then threw Hiyori away.

Teijo then turned to Ichigo and said,

"Are you ready to fight my Hollow powers?"

"Ready." Ichigo replied.

Teijo then was enveloped in black Spirit Energy. Ichigo saw a bone hand reach out and some black Spirit Energy take form of a scythe. When the bone grabbed the scythe Ichigo and the other Teijo in his Hollow Form. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"That is your Hollow powers? Why don't you just have a mask?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember when I told that I stabbed my inner Hollow and he stabbed me? When that happen my Soul Reaper powers and Hollow powers become close to being one. When I use my Hollow powers I don't just get a mask I become a full Hollow." Teijo answered.

Teijo then begun to attack Ichigo, who was in Bankai, with his scythe. Ichigo blocked Teijo's attack, but he had difficulty. Teijo jumped back and said.

"Ichigo use your Getsuga Tensho. I want to see it when you are wearing your Hollow mask." Teijo said.

Ichigo nodded then put on his Hollow mask and said,

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo then fired his crescent moon shape wave of Spirit Energy at Teijo. Teijo used his wings to block Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and absorbed it through his hands. Ichigo gasped to see his Getsuga Tensho absorbed. Teijo then swung his scythe and a black wave of Spirit Energy flew towards Ichigo. Ichigo blocked Teijo's attack with his Bankai. When Ichigo knocked the attack away Teijo said,

"Nice Ichigo. You managed to block that attack nicely. Now let's continue."

Teijo then charged towards Ichigo as Ichigo charged Teijo. As Teijo and Ichigo fought, Ichigo's mask would break and Teijo would tell Ichigo to put it back on. While Teijo and Ichigo fought the other Vizards watched Hiyori walked over to Shinji and she asked,

"Can you believe Teijo's Hollow powers?"

"No. It is something else. He can become a full Hollow and still have full control over himself." Shinji said in awe of Teijo.

Hiyori looked at Teijo and thought,

_'Is this really the same Teijo that we know?'_

"Ichigo. Before I let Hiyori come back to train with you. I want to see if you can take this attack. Put your mask back on then I will attack." Teijo said.

Teijo then pointed his left index and middle fingers at Ichigo and started to form a Cero. Teijo fired his Cero at Ichigo, who put his mask back on and used Getsuga Tensho to counter Teijo's Cero. When Teijo's Cero and Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho hit, it made a big explosion and there was a big cloud of dust as a result. When the dust settled Ichigo's mask was breaking off and Teijo returned to his normal form and said,

"Your good Ichigo and just need more training to wear your mask longer." Teijo then turned to Hiyori and yelled, "Alright Hiyori Ichigo is once again yours."

As Hiyori and Teijo walked past each other Teijo saw that something was bothering her and he knew what it was. When Teijo got back where the other Vizards they just stared at him.

"Can you all stop staring at me? Its really creepy." Teijo said.

"We're just a little surprised to see your Hollow powers Teijo." Shinji said.

"Why?" Teijo asked.

"Because you can take the form of a Vasto Lorde while we only have masks."Shinji said.

"Well I can only go into that form. I can't just put a mask on." Teijo said.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Because when I was facing my inner Hollow I stabbed him and he stabbed me. When that happen my inner Hollow told me that whenever I use my Hollow powers I will look like that." Teijo said.

"That it confusing Teijo." Mashiro said.

"Is it?" Teijo question.

"It is Teijo." Shinji said.

"It made sense to me." Teijo said then rubbed his head. "How about this? I have become a Soul Reaper-Hollow hybrid." Teijo said.

"That makes sense Teijo." Rose said.

Teijo then sneezed and 'A Field of Flowers' corner poked out.

"What's that Teijo?" Love asked.

"What's what?" Teijo asked in confusion.

"That in your coat. What's that poking out of your coat?" Love asked again.

"Poking out of my coat?.." Teijo then looked down and saw his book poking of his coat. "Oh that. This is my book 'A Field of Flowers'." Teijo finished.

"Why do have a book Teijo?" Lisa asked.

"Two reasons. The first because I like to read books. The second and most important this books was gift from Hanako. I found it this in Hueco Mundo and Aizen said that he took this from my room after I went missing." Teijo said.

"How can you be sure that it is the real gift?" Shinji asked.

"Because Hanako wrote me a note behind the cover. See..." Teijo then opened the cover and everyone saw 'Hope you enjoy the read Teijo. Love Hanako.'

"Your right Teijo." Love said.

"I could never bring myself to read it." Teijo said.

"Why?" Mashiro asked.

"Because shortly after Hanako gave me this book, she dead." Teijo answered.

"Then why keep the book?" Mashiro asked.

"Because she was... I need sometime alone." Teijo said then ran off with tears coming to his eye.

Teijo was walking in Karakura Town when he stopped and looked to his left and a little grass field with one stone. He walked over to it and just stared it.

"This reminds me of the grave I made for Hanako. I remember that everyday I would go see the grave for a few minutes, but on the anniversary of her death, I would spend the whole day at the grave." Teijo said out loud

"Was she important to you?" A woman's voice said.

Teijo turned to see a orange hair that was down to her waist, brown eyes. She was five feet and two inches tall, wore her hair tucked behind her ears with hairpins.

"Who are you?" Teijo asked.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"My name is Teijo Shimazu." Teijo said.

"Nice to meet you Teijo." Orihime said.

"Nice to meet you too Orihime." Teijo said.

"Anyways. Was she important to you? Who was she?" Orihime asked.

"She was someone that I knew and loved long ago." Teijo said trying to hold back his tears.

"What was her name?" Orihime asked.

"Her name was Hanako Utada." Teijo said.

"Was she a Soul Reaper like you?" Orihime asked.

"How do you I am Soul Reaper?" Teijo asked.

"I can sense your Spirit Energy. Plus I saw you the other day." Orihime said.

"I remember you... Are you ok?" Teijo asked.

"Yes I am fine. Why are you here?" Orihime asked.

"I first came here under Aizen orders, but I learned that Aizen was just using me so now I am here to help Ichigo." Teijo said.

"Your helping Ichigo? Then why are you here?" Orihime asked.

"Because I was reminded of Hanako and I needed to get some fresh air." Teijo said.

"You loved her didn't you?" Orihime asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, but I did love her. I never got the chance to tell her." Teijo said sadly.

"I am sorry Teijo." Orihime said.

"Thank you, but don't be Orihime. When she dead I made her a grave like this and everyday I would visit it, but on the anniversary of the day she dead I would spend the whole day at the grave. I really miss her" Teijo said.

"That nice that you do that Teijo." Orihime said.

"But I believe that she is somewhere waiting for me to find her." Teijo said.

Orihime smiled then Teijo said,

"Well I am going to head back to Ichigo and the others. See you later Orihime."

"Bye Teijo." Orihime waved good-bye.

When Teijo got back to the hideout he saw Rose waiting for him.

"Teijo. Where did you run off to?" Rose asked.

"Hi Rose. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Teijo said.

"I miss Hanako too Teijo. I bet everyone misses her." Rose said.

"I miss her so much. Tomorrow is the anniversary of her death." Teijo said.

"And your going to spend the whole day to yourself." Rose said.

"Yeah. I did the same thing in Hueco Mundo." Teijo said.

"You did?" Rose asked.

"Yes I did." Teijo said.

"You really loved Hanako then." Rose said.

"I did. I believe that Hanako is somewhere out there. I made vow that I will find her and I intend to keep it." Teijo said then walked away.

The next day when everyone was getting ready for the day Ichigo looked around so he could train with Teijo, but Teijo was gone.

"Does anyone know where Teijo is?" Ichigo asked.

"Teijo left earlier." Rose said.

"Why? We were going to do some more training." Ichigo said.

"Today is the anniversary of the death of someone that was very important to Teijo. He left to spend the day alone." Rose said.

"Does he always do this?" Ichigo asked.

"He did. Very year on this day Teijo would spend the day at the grave of that someone till the next day." Rose said.

_'Teijo does the same thing I do with my mother.' _Ichigo thought.

Teijo was at the same stone he was at yesterday. He spent some time there and then he walked to a spot that he and Hanako would spend some down time in the Soul Society. Teijo sat on a rock and looked up at the sky and thought of his last moments with Hanako.

Hanako and Teijo were getting ready for training in the early afternoon and there was a slight breeze.

"Teijo. Ready to have a full-on battle?" Hanako asked.

"Are you Hanako?" Teijo asked in return.

"When we first started to train together, you were average at everything except for healing Kido. Now let's see if you have improved." Hanako said.

"I have improved Hanako." Teijo said.

"Let's see about that. Now begin." Hanako said drawing her sword then charging towards Teijo.

Teijo drew his scythe and blocked Hanako. Hanako place her left hand on Teijo's chest and said,

"Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!"

Teijo saw blue flames in Hanako's hand and when Hanako fired it Teijo was engulfed by the blue flames. Hanako saw Teijo still standing with his clothes dirty and torn. Teijo then charged towards Hanako slashed his scythe. Hanako blocked, but Teijo was planing that. Teijo use his right hand and said,

"Hado number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden!"

Teijo then place his hand on his scythe and generated a electric current that went through his scythe and to Hanako which caused Hanako to take some damage. Hanako kicked Teijo in the gut and Teijo was sent flying backwards and his scythe was still with Hanako. When Teijo landed he saw Hanako pick up his scythe. Hanako put Teijo's scythe on her back and asked,

"What are going to do now Teijo?"

Teijo then used Flash Step to get closer to Hanako. Teijo was able to grab his scythe.

"I knew you were going to grab your scythe. I am still faster then you Teijo." Hanako said the kicked Teijo again. Once again Teijo was sent flying backwards, but this time he had his scythe back.

_'I may have improved, but Hanako is still better then me. Well she is a lieutenant and I am a third seat. I guess I have to use that Hado early.' _Teijo thought has he got back up.

"You ready to continue Teijo?" Hanako asked.

"I am just getting started." Teijo answered.

"I hope so." Hanako said.

Hanako and Teijo then charged towards each other. Both Hanako and Teijo fired Shakkaho at each other. When the Shakkaho hit each other Teijo and Hanako came charging through the smoke and clashed blades.

"When are you going to show me how you improved?" Hanako asked.

"Now with this!" Teijo said then jumped back.

Teijo put his scythe on his back and pointed his right index and middle finger at Hanako and said,

"Bakudo number nine, Horin!"

Teijo generated a orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patten which ensnared Hanako, immobilizing her.

"I can break this Teijo." Hanako said.

"I know, but in will take you a few minutes. Long enough for me to do this,..." Teijo said then faced his left palm at Hanako and begun to say, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fill the empty castle!"

As Teijo said the incantation, he generated an orb of yellow lighting above his his palm. Teijo then fired the built-up energy at Hanako while he said,

"Hado number sixty-three, Raikoho!"

Hanako saw the massive concentration of energy that Teijo made and it resembled a lighting strike. Hanako's eyes grew wider as Teijo's Raikoho came closer. Teijo saw the destructive result of his Raikoho hitting Hanako, Teijo felt bad about using Raikoho on Hanako, but before he could go check on Hanako, Hanako appeared behind him with her Stern Pain. Teijo blocked Hanako just in time so he didn't have a body part exploded.

"I never taught you Raikoho. Where did you learn it Teijo?" Hanako asked.

"Captain Ukitake showed me how. I was trying to learn how to use it myself and Captain Ukitake saw what I was doing and showed me what to do." Teijo answered.

"Well that was nice. What else are you hiding?" Hanako asked.

"Not much. The Raikoho took up most of my time so I didn't learn that much." Teijo said then pushed Hanako back and place his scythe blade on his right middle finger and said, "Bring me their soul... Seishin abareru hito!"

Now Teijo and Hanako were using their Shikai. Teijo and Hanako continued their battle, Teijo managed to steal some of Hanako's Spirit Energy while Hanako managed to hit Teijo which caused some his body parts exploded. Teijo's body was badly damaged, He was unable to move most of him body. He could only move s his left leg and right arm. Hanako was breathing heavy because Teijo stole most of her Spirit Energy. Hanako knew if she moved her legs, she would fell to his knees.

"Teijo how about a draw?" Hanako asked.

"I have one more attack in me." Teijo said.

"I will not let you win Teijo. I have no last attack too." Hanako said.

Teijo and Hanako slowly raised their arms and both said,

"Hado number four, Byakurai."

Both Teijo and Hanako discharged a bolt of lighting at each other, but the attacks dissipated before it reached either Teijo or Hanako. Teijo and Hanako then fell to the ground. Captain Otoribashi and Captain Unohana, who watched the whole thing, came walking over.

"Well Captain Otoribashi. What do think?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I think that Teijo has improved a lot. Teijo was to fire a Raikoho, but it was incomplete." Captain Otoribashi said.

"Thank you Captain Otoribashi..." Teijo was able to say, but weakly.

Captain Otoribashi and Captain Unohana walked over to Teijo to see him barely awake and Hanako was completely knocked unconscious.

"Well Teijo it would appear that you have won." Captain Unohana said.

Teijo passed out before he could say anything. Teijo woke up in his room with Hanako sitting next to him.

"About time you woke up." Hanako mocked Teijo.

"Hanako? What are you doing?" Teijo asked.

"I am just waiting for you to wake up." Hanako said.

"How long was I asleep?" Teijo asked.

"Three months." Hanako said.

"Three months!" Teijo exclaimed and sitting up real fast.

"I joking Teijo. You have been out for a week." Hanako said.

"You think your real funny don't you?" Teijo asked.

"A little. Anyways, I woke up two days after the fight and I stop by everyday and spend a few hours waiting for you to get up." Hanako said.

"I have to ask Hanako. Why are you so nice to me and not like this to any other Soul Reaper?" Teijo asked.

"Well... Your the first person I ever met who got me to open up. I think that you are a true friend." Hanako smiled.

Teijo blushed and before he could say anything Hanako got up and said,

"I wish I could stay, but Captain Otoribashi has a mission for me in the World of the Living. We'll talk more when I get back."

Hanako then left Teijo's room.

"That was the last time I saw you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but you left before I could. I regret not telling you. I wish that you will still here." Teijo said with tears falling.

"She really did mean a lot to you. Didn't she Teijo?" Rose asked.

Teijo turned to see Rose standing there.

"How long were you standing there Rose?" Teijo asked.

"I just got here to hear you say how you felt about not being able to tell Hanako that you loved her. Hanako really meant a lot to you." Rose said.

"She was the first person to really be a friend to me. She would push me to do better and test me to my limit. Hanako told me that I was the first person to get her to open up to others. When she told me that it was then when I wanted to tell her, but she left to go on a mission. I was going to tell her when she got back, but she never did. That is why I spent a lot of my free time alone, I lost the first person I truly could call a friend and the woman I loved." Teijo said with more tears in his eyes.

Rose sat next to Teijo.

"Her last words she said to me were 'We'll talk more when I get back' and I wish that she did come back." Teijo continued.

"She loved you too Teijo." Rose said.

"She did?" Teijo asked looking up at Rose.

"She did. She would talk about you when she was in a meeting with me." Rose said.

"She talked about me?" Teijo asked.

"She did. She would ask me often if she could go on a mission with you or she could have some time off." Rose said.

"She really did love me." Teijo said wiping the tear from his eyes.

"Now come on. Let's get back to the hideout." Rose said getting up and offered Teijo his hand.

"Alright." Teijo said then grabbed Rose's hand.

Teijo and Rose headed back to the hideout. When they got back, Teijo went back to train with Ichigo while Rose and Shinji talked.

"I see that Teijo is better." Shinji said.

"He is. I think he has finally come to terms with Hanako's death. But I think he still plans to try to find Hanako." Rose said.

"That is crazy." Shinji said.

"It is possible that someone could look like Hanako. I think that Teijo means." Rose said.

"Its still crazy." Shinji said again.

Rose, Shinji, and the rest of the Vizards watched Teijo train with Ichigo. The next day Teijo was walking back to the hideout with Rose, with lunch, when he sensed Grimmjow's and Yammy's Spiritual Pressure. Teijo stopped and looked in the direction the Spiritual Pressure was coming from.

"Teijo is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"Ummm... No nothing is wrong. Let's just get back to the hideout." Teijo said then took off towards the hideout.

Rose looked confused and ran to catch up to Teijo.

"Teijo! Wait up!" Rose said as he ran.

When Teijo got back to the hideout he saw that Ichigo had left. Teijo grabbed his scythe and ran back out the door.

"What's Teijo's problem?" Hiyori asked.

"I think he gone after Ichigo." Shinji said.

Teijo was running towards the Spiritual Pressure he felt then he stopped.

_'I sense many Soul Reapers where Yammy is. I am not ready to face the other Soul Reapers yet. So I'll head towards Grimmjow.' _Teijo thought then ran off to where Grimmjow was.

When Teijo caught up with Grimmjow's Spiritual Energy, he saw Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting. Ichigo had his Hollow mask on and Grimmjow only had one arm. Teijo jumped onto a roof and waited to see how Ichigo was going to handle himself. Teijo watched Ichigo and Grimmjow fight then Ichigo's mask broke off.

_'Your time ran out Ichigo. What are you going to do?' _Teijo thought.

Grimmjow then took the upper hand in the fight and was going to beat Ichigo when a big blast of ice hit Grimmjow.

"What just happen?" Teijo said.

It was Rukia who saved Ichigo from Grimmjow, but Grimmjow broke out of the ice. Teijo when jumped in as Grimmjow was about to attack Rukia and Ichigo. Teijo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and said,

"Its been a while. Hasn't it Grimmjow."

"Teijo!..." Grimmjow gasped.

Teijo then threw Grimmjow and turned to Ichigo and said,

"Let me handle Grimmjow Ichigo. We had many fights and I always won. Sit back back and watch."

Teijo then went to fight Grimmjow.

"Teijo! Why are you helping them? Your on your side!" Grimmjow said.

"I learned that Aizen was planning on just killing me when I ran out of my usefulness. Now I am going to defeat Aizen." Teijo said.

Teijo then charged towards Grimmjow and they begun hand-to-hand combat. Even with one arm, Grimmjow was putting up a good fight with Teijo. Ichigo and Rukia watch and their eyes were wide at Teijo's ability. Teijo held his scythe in front of him and a spherical energy orb form just under the blade. Teijo then put his scythe on his scythe and swung his scythe while he said,

"Kongobaku!"

The spherical energy orb flew at Grimmjow and Grimmjow countered with a Cero. Grimmjow used the smoke to take the chance to get close to Teijo. Grimmjow then kicked Teijo and Teijo was sent flying. Grimmjow then went back to Ichigo and Rukia said,

"He will be back in a little bit. So I am going to destroy you two before he gets back."

Before Grimmjow could do anything Shinji showed up and Grimmjow and Shinji begun to fight. Teijo stopped himself and headed back to fight Grimmjow, but by the time he got back Ulquiorra stopped Grimmjow saying,

"The mission was a success. Time to go."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow then went back to Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra spotted Teijo and said,

"So your still alive. I shall inform Lord Aizen."

"Ulquiorra!" Teijo shouted and tried to go after Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, but the Garganta closed before Teijo got close.

The next day Teijo was headed to Urahara Shop when he learned that Orihime was kidnapped.

"Kisuke. So Orihime was kidnapped by the Espada." Teijo said.

"That's what I heard and I believe Ichigo is going to save her. Also he is going to come to me for help." Kisuke said.

"I want to go too." Teijo said.

"Why do you want to go?" Kisuke asked.

"Because Ichigo could use a guide in Hueco Mundo." Teijo said.

Kisuke knew the real reason why Teijo wanted to go to Hueco Mundo.

"Very well Teijo." Kisuke said.

"But I am going to need a cloak that can hid my Spiritual Pressure. Everyone in Las Noches knows my Spiritual Pressure. I will also need a training Zanpakuto so I can use that instead of my scythe. I just need to hid so I don't get overwhelmed by every Arrancar." Teijo said.

"I'll see what I can do Teijo." Kisuke said.

"Thank you Kisuke." Teijo said.

Later Kisuke had a cloak and a training Zanpakuto and told Teijo all about who was going to Hueco Mundo. Teijo's cloak was a grey cloak with hood that hid his face and the training Zanpakuto was a average katana with a dark blue handle. Teijo was waiting when Uryu and Chad arrived. Teijo didn't talk to Uryu or Chad and they did the same. When Ichigo arrived Ichigo saw Teijo standing there and asked,

"Teijo? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you. I know my way in Hueco Mundo." Teijo said.

"What was with the cloak and that sword? Why is your scythe?" Ichigo asked.

"The cloak is to hid my Spiritual Pressure from the Arrancars and the sword is so that don't find out that its me. My scythe is in its Shikai and hidden under the clock. Now can we go?" Teijo asked.

Ichigo had a little argument with his friends then Kisuke opened a Garganta and Teijo, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad went through. In the Garganta Ichigo had a weak walkway and Chad was following him. Uryu had his Reishi in the shape of a surfboard and was moving forward. Teijo was running on a perfect path of Reishi.

_'I am coming for you Aizen and I am going to make you pay.' _Teijo thought as he ran.

Teijo, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad finally reached Hueco Mundo. Teijo put his hood on and turned to Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad and said,

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, home to the Hollows and Arrancars."

"Now that we are here, let's find Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Orihime would be in Las Noches with Aizen and the Espada. Las Noches is this way." Teijo said then head off.

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad followed Teijo to Las Noches to save Orihime.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Teijo, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chard were running towards Las Noches when they were attacked by two Arrancars named, Demoura Zodd and Aisslinger Wernarr. Aisslinger, abandoned his Human form, had four arms each with extending finger which he uses to shoot blasts of energy. His Hollow mask is in the shape of a beak, and leaves only the upper-left quarter of his face visible. Aisslinger didn't appear to have any legs. Demoura has dark-skin and was eleven feet and four inches tall. His Hollow mask covers the top of his face. He also has two strange linear emblems between his eyes and an deformed jaw. Demoura was stooped because of his long arms which brush the ground as if he were a primate. He also has black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the ends.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Aisslinger Wernarr and this is Demoura Zodd. We are gatekeepers to Las Noches." Aisslinger said.

Ichigo was going to draw his sword, but Uryu stopped him and said,

"Ichigo. Let Chad and I handle these two."

Ichigo wanted to fight, but Uryu and Chad told Ichigo that they could handle them. Teijo walked over to Ichigo and said,

"Your friends are right. You need to save your Spirit Energy for the Espada."

"Why aren't you joining in?" Ichigo asked.

"I am saving my Spirit Energy. I plan to fight Aizen." Teijo said.

After some time Uryu and Chad managed to defeat Aisslinger and Demoura and the room that they were in begun to collapse, forcing the four to race outside. Once outside all four could see Las Noches and they saw a little girl being chased by three Hollows. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad ran over to save the little girl, but found out that the girl was Arrancar and her pursuers were her 'brothers' and their pet were playing a game. Ichigo turned to see Teijo waiting for them and he said,

"Now we are taking these Arrancars with us."

"They said that they know the way to Lad Noches and they want to tag along." Ichigo said.

"I know the way to Las Noches." Teijo said.

"I know you do, but they want to tag along." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Teijo said.

Teijo, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad, now with Nel, Dondochakka, Pesche, and their pet Bawabawa traveled towards Las Noches then the countered Runuganga.

"What is that?" Uryu said.

"Its Runuganga, the Guardian of the White Sands. He protects Las Noches from intruders." Teijo said.

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad attacked Runuganga, but their attacks had no effect. Runuganga was going to eat the group when he was encased in ice. The group turned to Rukia and a red hair male.

"Rukia! Renji!' Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo then got in a argument that Teijo didn't care about and interrupted.

"If you three are done, we have to a long way to go still."

"Whose that?" Renji asked.

"That's Teijo. He came with here too." Ichigo said.

"Whose Teijo?" Renji asked.

"I'll tell you while we head to Las Noches." Teijo said.

Once again the group headed to Las Noches and Teijo explained who he was to Renji. Then once again the group countered Runuganga.

"I thought we defeated him!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Since Runuganga is made of sand, it makes sense that he would have more then one body." Nel said.

Runuganga then open a sinkhole which the group was caught in, but Teijo jumped into the air drawing the training Zanpakuto and pointed it at Runuganga, who was to slam Teijo down into the sinkhole, then said,

"Hyoga Seiran!"

Teijo then fired a massive wave of ice from the tip of the blade which froze Runuganga and the sand around him. Teijo landed and saw that everyone was gone. Teijo knelt down and pounded the sand.

"Damn it! I was too late. There now in the Forest of Menos. There no time to wait for them, I must get to Las Noches." Teijo said getting up then faced the direction of Las Noches.

Teijo then headed to Las Noches alone hoping that Ichigo and the rest were ok and that they would run into each other at Las Noches. When Teijo arrived at Las Noches he begun to sneak around, trying to avoid fighting any Arrancars. After several hours Teijo overheard that there were eight intruders that broke into Las Noches.

_'Ichigo. You and the rest made it out of the Forest of Menos. Good.' _Teijo thought.

"Hey you! Hold it!" a voice said.

Teijo turned to see a group of ten Arrancars.

"Who are you?" One Arrancar demanded.

"No one that you want to fight. Let me walk away and I'll let you all live." Teijo said.

The Arrancars laughed then drew their swords.

"You are not going anywhere." Another Arrancar said.

"So be it." Teijo said drawing his training Zanpakuto.

Before any of the Arrancars knew what happen, they all fell to the ground with lethal injuries. One Arrancar looked up at Teijo, who was walking away, and ask,

"What did you just do?"

"That was Flash Step. I have some where to be now." Teijo said then walked away.

Aizen and the Espada were in a meeting to talk about Ichigo and his friends.

"It would appear that Teijo has also arrive." Aizen said.

All the Espada gasped.

"I knew when Ulquiorra told me that Teijo was still alive that he would return. If any of you run into Teijo, he is to be eliminated by any means." Aizen said.

All the Espada nodded. Nnoitra and Grimmjow smiled because this might be their chance to defeat Teijo.

"I want you all to return to your rooms until further notice." Aizen said.

All the Espada got up and left the room.

"Kaname. Come here for a moment." Aizen said.

Kaname walked out of the shadows.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Kaname said kneeling down.

"I want you to find Teijo and deal with him." Aizen said.

"It will be done." Kaname said then left to go find Teijo.

Teijo was walking down a hallway when came upon his palace.

"My palace!? I surprised that they didn't destroy it when I left." Teijo said then headed inside.

Teijo found that his books were still here also his peach tress looked as if they were just watered. Some books were stacked up and there was a book open.

"Someone has watering the peach trees and has been reading my books. Could it be Kumogani?" Teijo asked himself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice behind Teijo said.

Teijo turned to see Kumogani standing there. Teijo didn't answer then Kumogani said,

"It doesn't matter. Your a intruder and now you must be dealt with." Kumogani said then drew his sword and place it in claw and place his free hand on the blade then said, "Snap... Tarabagani!"

Kumogani then went into his Resurreccion then attacked Teijo. Teijo blocked Kumogani's first attack then pushed Kumogani back.

_'Kumogani. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must.' _Teijo thought then charged to Kumogani.

Kumogani fired a Cero at Teijo. Teijo knew if he tried to absorb the Cero Kumogani would know who he is, so Teijo decided to dodge the Cero with Flash Step. Kumogani did notice that Teijo was behind him, Teijo slash him across the chest and legs. Kumogani fell to the ground Teijo landed in front of him and said,

"I am sorry Kumogani, but I need to find Aizen. Bakudo number nine, Horin."

Teijo then ensnared Kumogani. Kumogani tried to break free, but Teijo then said,

"Don't try Kumogani just stay here."

Teijo started to walk away.

_'Can it really be you...Teijo! I thought you dead in the World of the Living.' _Kumogani thought.

Teijo was walking down another hallway,

"I am sorry Kumogani, but I knew if I didn't do what I did, you would followed me. I don't want you to get killed because of me." Teijo said to himself.

Teijo was walking when he ran into Kaname.

"How dare you come back here Teijo." Kaname said.

"So you know its me under this cloak. Nice to see you too Kaname." Teijo said then removed his hood.

"The cloak might have worked on the Arrancars, but on people like Aizen, Gin, and myself, it won't work." Kaname informed.

"Well if you know that I am here then everyone knows or will know that I am. I was trying to avoid that, but since that didn't work, I don't need this training Zanpakuto." Teijo said then threw away the training Zanpakuto. Teijo then took his scythe and put it in its sealed state and readied to fight.

"Why did you come back Teijo?" Kaname asked.

"I came back to defeat Aizen for everything that he has done to me." Teijo said.

"You seek Justice, but I can not let you pass." Kaname said then drew his sword.

"If you will not let me pass then I will to make you pass." Teijo said.

Teijo and Kaname then charged towards each other and clashed.

Aizen was sitting in his throne room when Gin walked in.

"I understand that you had Kaname find Teijo." Gin said.

"I did. Is there a problem Gin?" Aizen asked.

"No problem at all Captain Aizen. Do you think Kaname can handle Teijo?" Gin asked.

"Teijo could beat Kaname if he truly tried. Kaname is under orders to not to kill Teijo, but just slow him down." Aizen said.

Teijo and Kaname were still fighting.

"Your holding back Kaname." Teijo said.

"Your holding back too Teijo." Kaname said.

"Then how about we step in up a bit?" Teijo asked.

"Fine by me." Kaname said.

Teijo and Kaname then Teijo raised his left arm then point his index and middle fingers and said,

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho."

Teijo fired a crimson red energy orb at Kaname. Kaname countered with Haien. Teijo then appeared behind Kaname, but Kaname blocked Teijo and said,

"You can't sneak up on me. I can sense your Spirit Energy, so I know where you are Teijo." Kaname said.

Teijo jumped back then thought,

_'How am I going to get the upper hand if I can't surprise Kaname.' _

Teijo then could sense Ichigo fighting.

_ 'Ichigo! He is pass this wall. Maybe if add more Spiritual Pressure then maybe Kaname would be slower to counter.'_ Teijo thought.

Teijo then fired a Shakkaho at the wall and jumped through it.

"Your not getting away Teijo." Kaname said and followed Teijo.

Teijo got has close to Ichigo as he could without worry of interfering in his fight. Teijo then turned to see Kaname behind him and Teijo said,

"Now let's continue Kaname."

Teijo then charged at Kaname. On his way Teijo threw his scythe at Kaname. Kaname blocked the scythe, but Teijo managed to punch Kaname in the gut. As Kaname stumbled backwards Teijo ran to grab his scythe. Teijo turned to see Kaname right behind him. Kaname stabbed Teijo. Kaname smiled, but then Teijo turned into the cloak.

"What!?" Kaname exclaimed.

"Shino number three, Utsusemi." Teijo said.

Kaname turned his head and Teijo smacked Kaname with the handle of his scythe. Kaname flew back a bit.

"How?" Kaname questioned.

"That was Utsusemi. I avoided your attack and left a afterimage which appeared to take damage. I learned from Yoruichi. This was the first time I used in a real fight." Teijo said.

Kaname turned to face Teijo then Gin showed next to Kaname.

"Captain Aizen wants us back so we can get ready for Karakura Town." Gin told Kaname.

"Very well... Teijo our fight is done for now." Kaname said.

Kaname then used his Shikai on Teijo knocking him unconscious. When Teijo woke up he found himself still where he was, but Gin and Kaname were gone and Aizen was speaking. Aizen said that he was in tower five.

"Tower Five. I know where that is. Aizen... I am coming for you."

Teijo said then headed to Tower Five.

_ 'I wonder how Ichigo and the others are doing? I hope that they are fine.' _Teijo though as he ran.

Teijo was still in his way to Tower Five when he ran into Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant.

"Captain Unohana?" Teijo asked in a breaking tone of voice and a single tear in his eye.

"Teijo... Is it really you?" Captain Unohana asked.

"It is Captain Unohana." Teijo said.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing. Everyone believed you dead a hundred years ago." Captain Unohana said.

"Captain Unohana? Who is this man?" Lieutenant Kotetsu asked.

"This is Teijo Shimazu. He was my Third Seat a hundred years ago before he became the Lieutenant of Squad Three. He disappeared a hundred years ago and everyone believed he dead. What have you been doing Teijo?" Captain Unohana asked.

"It is a long story and I need to get to Tower Five in a hurry to find and defeat Aizen." Teijo said.

"Aizen is at Karakura Town and sealed us in Las Noches. We're trap!" Lieutenant Kotetsu said.

"You maybe, but I can open a Garganta myself." Teijo said.

"You can open a Garganta?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yes. I learned how to open a Garganta from Kaname and other Espada." Teijo said.

"Alright Teijo. You go to the World of the Living to help Head Captain Yamamoto and the other Soul Reapers battle Aizen. Lieutenant Isane and I will stay here to treat the wounded." Captain Unohana said.

"Alright, I am off. See you later Captain Unohana. Its good to see you after a hundred years." Teijo said.

Teijo then opened a Garganta and head to the World of the Living. Shortly after Teijo left Kumogani ran into Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"Stop Arrancar. What do you want?" Lieutenant Kotetsu asked.

"Have you seen Teijo?.." Kumogani started to ask, but Captain Unohana interrupted.

"How do you know Teijo?"

"Teijo and I have been friends for a hundred years. I served under him when he was the Overseer of the Espada." Kumogani said.

"Teijo was the Overseer of the Espada?" Lieutenant Kotetsu asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" Kumogani asked.

"He said it was a long story. Teijo just left to join the Head Captain and the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to battle Aizen." Captain Unohana said.

"Well then I am too late. I am not your enemy. I want to help you." Kumogani said.

Captain Unohana thought about Kumogani. Then she told Kumogani her answer and Kumogani then went to explain everything that has happen to Teijo during his time lost in Hueco Mundo.

Teijo was running through the Garganta.

_'How long does this go? It feels like I've been running for hours.' _Teijo thought as he ran through the Garganta.

Teijo continued to run through the Garganta then after some time he finally arrived in Karakura Town. Shinji and the other Vizards had joined the battle. Everyone could feel someone coming and when Teijo's Garganta opened everyone saw him. Captain Kyoraku and Captain Sui-Feng were shocked to see Teijo. Captain Hitsugaya had no idea who Teijo was. Teijo went up to Shinji and the Vizards and started to talk.

"I am sorry, but I needed to go back to Hueco Mundo." Teijo said.

"Did you do what you intended?" Shinji asked.

"No. Aizen is here and now so am I." Teijo said.

Hiyori then hit Teijo with one of her sandals and said,

"You could have told us where you you were going."

"I am sorry Hiyori. We can talk more later." Teijo said.

Then the huge Hollow that was standing next to Aizen, Gin, and Kaname opened its mouth and Gillians came flowing out. Teijo, Shinji and the other Vizards put on their mask and attack the Gillians while Teijo attack the Gillians without using his Hollow Powers. Teijo killed five Gillians then went to fight Aizen. Teijo and Shinji were ready to fight Aizen. Shinji went to attack first, but Kaname countered Shinji. Teijo then went to attack Aizen. Aizen stopped Teijo's scythe with his bare hand and said.

"Your not strong enough to fight me yet."

Aizen then threw Teijo. Teijo landed and when he got up he saw someone healing some wounded Soul Reapers in a barrier.

"Who are you?" Teijo asked the man in the barrier.

"I am Lieutenant of Squad Three, Izuru Kira." Izuru said.

"Your the Lieutenant of Squad Three? I was the Lieutenant of Squad Three hundred years ago." Teijo said.

"I heard you before. You disappeared from the Soul Society hundred years ago." Izuru said.

"I was trapped in Hueco Mundo because of Aizen. What are you doing?" Teijo asked.

"These are some Soul Reapers you got injured." Izuru said.

"I was a member of Squad Four and I was a very skilled healer. I could just be as good if not better then Captain Unohana. Can I help?" Teijo asked.

"Yeah you can. Let me open the barrier." Izuru said then opened the barrier.

Teijo entered and knelt down and begun to heal the wounded Soul Reapers. Teijo the gasped and stumbled back when he looked at the Soul Reaper with the Lieutenant armband of Squad Five.

"What is it Teijo?" Izuru asked.

"This woman with the Squad Five Lieutenant armband... What is her name?" Teijo asked.

"That is Lieutenant of Squad Five, Momo Hinamori. Why?" Izuru asked.

"Because her face reminds me of the Lieutenant of Squad Three before me." Teijo said.

"What was her name?" Izuru asked.

"Her name was Hanako Utada. She was the first person I very met that pushed me to become stronger. She was a very close friend and I was going to tell her that I loved her, but never of the chance." Teijo said.

"How did she die?" Izuru asked.

"She dead defended she squad members from a group of Gillians in the World of the Living." Teijo said with a tear in his eye.

"Don't be sad." a voice said weakly.

Teijo looked to see Momo looking at him.

"How you feeling?" Teijo asked Momo.

"I am feeling better." Momo answered.

"Try not to move too much. I'll continue to heal you." Teijo said.

"Thank you." Momo said.

"Its what I do. My name is Teijo Shimazu." Teijo said.

"Thank you Teijo." Momo said.

Momo then saw something poking out of Teijo's tailcoat.

"What's that in your coat?" Momo asked.

"Oh this..." Teijo pulled out 'A Field of Flowers' and handed it to Momo. "Its a book that Hanako gave me for my birthday shortly before she dead." Teijo finished.

"I remember this book. I ever got to read it." Momo said.

"After all this you can read it if you want." Teijo said.

"Thank you Teijo. I love books." Momo said.

"So do I. I would spend most nights just reading. I also grow my own peach trees." Teijo said.

"Peaches are my favorite." Momo said.

"You don't say." Teijo said.

Teijo and Momo smiled at each other.

"Teijo. Do you mind if I ask what happen to you?" Izuru asked.

"Its a long story, but since I am healing and not fighting I can tell you." Teijo said.

Teijo begun to tell his story after he woke up in Hueco Mundo. As Teijo told his story Momo looked at Teijo and blushed. When Teijo finished his story and healing Momo and Tetsuzaemon, He left the barrier and stood guard. Teijo watched as Starrk and Baraggan get defeated and Harribel get struck down by Aizen.

"Teijo? Why are you not joining the fight?" Izuru asked.

"Because I will protect you, Tetsuzaemon, and Momo." Teijo said.

Teijo saw the Captains and Vizards take on Aizen, but Aizen cut them down one by one until it was Shinji and Captains Sui-Feng, Hitsugaya, and Captain Kyoraku. Teijo saw Aizen get trap in ice.

_'Wait something it not right...' _Teijo thought.

Teijo thought of what he felt was wrong then it hit him. What everyone was fighting wasn't Aizen, but someone else.

"WAIT STOP!" Teijo shouted as he flew towards the fight.

When Teijo got to Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Hitsugaya went into a rage and attacked Aizen. Teijo saw who it was and it was Momo. Teijo held Momo in his arms and cried,  
"Don't die on me Momo. I know we just met, but I can't lose you."

Momo didn't answer Teijo except to say,

"Teijo..."

Momo then fell unconscious. Teijo couldn't feel her heart beat. Teijo felt sorrow and anger build in him. Teijo finally found Hanako and she was ripped from him again. As Teijo cried and held Momo in his arms, Teijo's inner Hollow the surfaced. Teijo then let out a loud Hollow scream that everyone could hear. Teijo and Momo were enveloped in a black veil of Spirit Energy. Everyone who was still conscious saw Teijo in his Hollow Form, but his Hollow Form changed. The hood was down and the skull was grey with red eyes and one red on his forehead that vertical and two horns on the side that curved backward. Teijo's teeth were razor sharp and so were his hands and feet. The robe turned in a cloak and revealed Teijo's skeleton, which was grey. Teijo's was still the same size and his Hollow hole and bone wings disappeared.

Aizen turned to see the new Hollow Teijo and said,

"Well how unexpected . Your Hollow Form has changed."

Teijo roared and attacked Aizen with his razor claws. Aizen blocked Teijo's attack, but gasped.

_'How can he be this powerful?' _Aizen thought.

Aizen then jumped back, but Teijo didn't allow Aizen to breath, Teijo continued to attack Aizen with aggressive and furious attacks. Teijo then fired a black Cero at Aizen. Aizen dodged the Cero only to have Teijo behind him and Teijo slashed Aizen across his back. Before Teijo could finish Aizen Gin stepped in and blocked Teijo then pushed Teijo away with his Shinso.

"It seems like you having trouble Captain Aizen. Gin said.

"What are you doing Gin?" Aizen asked.

"I thought you could use some help." Gin said.

"That was unnecessary Gin." Aizen said.

Gin then left and Teijo came flying back towards Aizen. Teijo then another Cero at Aizen and Aizen blocked Teijo's Cero with Danku. Aizen's Danku had a small crack in it, but Teijo managed to break through it with his razor claws. Teijo's right arm turned black and he went to stab Aizen. Aizen tried to block Teijo, but Teijo's right arm went right through Aizen's Zanpakuto and him. Aizen then saw Teijo behind him and he was holding his Reishi in his hand.

"What!?" Aizen exclaimed.

Teijo then absorbed Aizen's Reishi and then fired a Cero at Aizen. Aizen was sent flying in a building, but got back on his feet. Teijo went to finish Aizen, but stopped right before he made connect with Aizen. Teijo then slashed his right arm at what seemed like nothing, but Aizen jumped back and dodged Teijo. Aizen then disappeared again. Teijo managed to find Aizen again. Aizen was surprised and didn't know how Teijo was able to find him while he used his Kyoka Suigestu.

_'How can Teijo able to find me when I am using Kyoka Suigestu which has the power of complete hypnosis?' _Aizen thought. _'Wait it was when...' _

Aizen remembered when Teijo's right arm absorbed his Reishi. _'So that is how Teijo is able to find me even under the power of my Kyoka Suigestu.' _Aizen finished.

Teijo then held his left hand out facing Aizen. Teijo then formed a Gran Ray Cero and fired it at Aizen. Aizen dodged Teijo's Gran Ray Cero then appeared behind Teijo and managed to cut off Teijo's horns before Teijo could counted him. Once the horns were cut off from his head, Teijo was enveloped in a black veil and turned back to normal then fell to the ground unconscious. Aizen was going to finish Teijo off, but Head Captain Yamamoto interfered. Teijo was on the ground and Captain Unohana came over and Teijo said,

"Momo..."

As he said that, Teijo held his hand out then fell unconscious. When Teijo woke up he saw Captain Unohana healing him.

"Captain... Unohana..." Teijo said weakly.

"Don't move too much. Your still a little weak."Captain Unohana said.

"Is Momo alright?" Teijo asked.

"I don't know." Captain Unohana said.

As soon as Teijo heard that Momo might not be alright, he jumped up and said,

"I must find her and see if she is alright."

"Don't push yourself Teijo." Captain Unohana said a little worried about Teijo.

"I am fine. Just a little light-headed, but I'll be fine. Now I am going to find Momo." Teijo said then left to find Momo.

As Teijo looked for Momo, he noticed that Aizen, Gin, and Ichigo were gone.

"Why did Aizen, Gin and Ichigo go?" Teijo asked himself.

Teijo found Momo where he last remembered. Teijo could sense very little Spirit Energy in Momo and it was slowly fading. Teijo begun to heal Momo to the best of his abilities. Teijo was healing Momo for a while when she regained consciousness and she looked up and saw Teijo,

"Teijo..." Momo said weakly.

"Don't talk. I was able to restore some of your Spirit Energy by giving you some of mine, but you need organ regeneration to full recover." Teijo informed.

Momo then went to sleep and Teijo continued to keep Momo alive. After some time Teijo learned that Ichigo defeated Aizen and it was over. Some members from Squad Twelve came walking up to Teijo and Teijo said,

"She needs organ regeneration. Take care of her."

"Yes sir." One of the Squad Twelve members said.

Then the Squad Twelve member took Momo and rushed her back to the Soul Society.

Teijo was walking back to the other Vizards when he ran into Head Captain Yamamoto, who was being healed by Captain Unohana.

"Head Captain Yamamoto." Teijo said.

"Teijo Shimazu. Captain Unohana told me all you did. Even though you aided Aizen, you fought against him. I would like to thank you." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Thank you Head Captain... Can I make a request?" Teijo asked.

"What is it?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I would like to rejoin the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Teijo said.

"That is a big request." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"I know it is, but I want to rejoin the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Teijo said.

"It may take some time and you might not be able to rejoin the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Please Head Captain Yamamoto." Teijo said.

"I'll see what I can do." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Thank you Head Captain." Teijo bowed.

Teijo then rejoined the Vizards, who also needed to be healed, Teijo and the Vizards left the Fake Karakura Town and spent the next few days just they did before. Teijo would tend to Hiyori because she was stabbed by Gin. Hiyori would normally yell and argue with Teijo. Teijo would yell and argue back. Ten days after Aizen's defeat Teijo was at Urahara Shop when Rukia came walking in.

"What brings you today Rukia?" Kisuke asked.

"I am here for Teijo." Rukia said.

"What is it Rukia?" Teijo asked.

"I have a message for you. Head Captain Yamamoto requests you to meet him in the Soul Society." Rukia said.

"Why does Head Captain Yamamoto want with me?" Teijo asked.

"He wouldn't say. He said to bring you to the Soul Society." Rukia said.

Teijo then knew what Head Captain Yamamoto wanted with him. He was both excited and scared about the answer. Teijo would soon find out if he could rejoin the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.


End file.
